


Satellite Of Love

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: David Bowie x Lou Reed Slashfics [4]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, make-up kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tin Machine 2 has just been released and David Bowie is feeling good about his latest venture and about life in general. The band is touring and doing regular shows, everything is looking up and there's a positive vibe among the group. But David's mind starts wandering when his friend Lou Reed pays him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Modrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modrone/gifts).



 

It was all about having fun and letting loose, rediscovering himself and getting back to basics. Arguing over lyrics, chilling with the band, goofing off onstage, it was all about baking a big humble pie and taking that first bite was difficult to swallow at first. David looked into the mirror to apply a little eyeshadow, a bit of blush and some lip gloss as a finishing touch. He was clean shaven now, having grown tired of the beard and looking for a new face to give the newest Tin Machine album cover. He adjusted his suit and stood up, turning to go answer a knock at the door, expecting it to be his ride. But, a full hour early? David opened the door and smiled, relaxing his shoulders.  
  
  
"Hey Lou, come on in," David invited his close friend, "how are you?"  
  
  
"Can't complain, David," Lou Reed wandered inside and stood over by the sofa, "well I could.. "  David laughed and shut the door.  
  
  
"Coffee?" David ventured.  
  
  
"Whiskey," Lou replied instantly.  
  
  
"That bad?" David went to the kitchen and Lou followed him slowly.  
  
  
"Nothing I can't deal with," Lou shrugged it off.  
  
  
"Is it Cale?" David asked of John, who he knew perfectly well was Lou's current sex interest.  
  
  
"Yes and no," Lou answered vaguely, "you're looking fine this afternoon.. "  
  
  
"Oh, yeah.. " David grinned at him, "we're doing a show this evening, which reminds me.. I'd better bring some water, it's really warm out."  
  
  
"It is," Lou agreed, accepting his drink.  
  
  
"Are you gonna be around?" asked David, "for the show, I mean?"  
  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," Lou half smiled, "you're er, different up there lately."  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" David was pleased Lou had noticed, "I feel different, too. There's definitely a more relaxed atmosphere to the whole thing.. "  Lou nodded and downed his drink, helping himself to another but nursing it this time.  
  
  
"You're still wearing make-up," Lou noted, his gaze lingering on the suit and tie before flicking back to David's eyeshadow.  
  
  
"Just a little," David responded idly, "it's too hot under those lights to wear much more."  
  
  
"Would you, though?" asked Lou, "like, full on?"  
  
  
"Probably not," David replied, "although for fun perhaps, just between us.. I'd wear it at home, I reckon."  
  
  
"No harm in that," Lou spoke casually.


	2. It's Not All About You

"Do you like the songs, Lou?" asked David.  
  
  
Lou smirked at him, David had this needy kind of desire to seek approval from his friend, even though it was never really necessary because David did whatever he wanted to do and fuck anyone else's opinion of him. However, Lou did know one thing: David always looked physically wounded if Lou disapproved of something and vocalized it to him. Lou wasn't afraid to tell David the truth, unlike many, many others who would suck up to him and tell him he was perfect in every way. David had quite a big enough ego, Lou thought, so a little criticism was sometimes in order to bring him back down to Earth.  
  
  
"They're alright," Lou took another mouthful, "I do enjoy one number in particular, though."  
  
  
"Huh, you do?" David looked thoughtful, "which one's that then?"  
  
  
"I think it's called Heaven's In Here," Lou replied, his gaze trailing over David briefly once more, "tell me about that one, David.. "  
  
  
"Uhm well it's usually done close to the end," David replied, leaning back against the wall, "do you enjoy the lyrics?"  
  
  
"Not particularly," Lou commented, noting the disappointment in David's eyes and taking just a small amount of pleasure from it, "I do enjoy the visual side of it, though."  David ran his fingers through his hair and looked smug.  
  
  
"Well I really love where I'm at physically right now," David boasted lightly, "there's no harm in flaunting it, is there Lou?"

 

  
  
  
"You've never been ashamed to flaunt it, David," Lou replied idly, tracing the rim of his glass with one finger.  
  
  
"It makes the fans go wild," David grinned, "they really eat it up.. "  
  
  
"Does it make you feel good, David?" Lou enquired.  
  
  
"Of course it does," David lifted a brow, "it feels good to know I've still got it after all these years and their screams just emphasize that every time I take off my shirt."  Lou hummed and nodded slowly, he understood David perfectly and probably knew the man better than he knew himself.  
  
  
"Or play with your sax," Lou added. David actually blushed then, ducking his head and averting his gaze but Lou continued to stare at him intently.  
  
  
"Yeah, well.. " David half smiled, "I'm healthy, I'm pretty fit.. I mean, who can top this shit, y'know? It's fucking.. Just.. I am so in love with the whole concept of being anonymous and part of a band.. "  
  
  
"But you're not anonymous," Lou reminded him.  
  
  
"I'm not top billing, either," David bit back, "it's not David Bowie and Tin Machine.. " Lou reached up and touched David's arm, quelling the fire within.  
  
  
"No need to get all defensive," Lou calmed him.  
  
  
"Sorry Lou," David relaxed slightly, "I'm just tense, it's always like this before I have to go on."  
  
  
"Well then why don't I help you to relax, hm?" Lou set down his glass.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" David mused, "how are you going to manage that, then? I've got so many butterflies in my stomach, I may just fly away."  Lou shook his head slowly, smiling at David slightly.  
  
  
"Do you know why I enjoy your recent work, David?" Lou asked him.  
  
  
"You like all of my work, Lou," David unwittingly goaded him, "ah, who can blame you, though?"  
  
  
Lou pursed his lips, sometimes it all just went to David's head and he seriously needed jolting back down. He was a lot like that in the seventies, he'd settled down a lot since then but sometimes it tended to creep back in. The world did not revolve around David, even though sometimes he seemed to think otherwise..


	3. See You Tonight?

"I enjoy it because you're so relaxed," Lou informed him, "you're actually happy, David. I haven't seen you this happy for a long while."  It was true that David had been rather depressed lately, forming Tin Machine had seriously changed that and really turned it around for him.  
  
  
"So.. It's not the lyrics?" David questioned him.  
  
  
"Fuck the lyrics!" Lou snapped and David flinched. Lou had him on the run now, so he moved forwards and stepped into David's personal space.  
  
  
"Do you think your hip rolling gets your fans fired up?" Lou asked him, "do you think they scream because your shirt is coming off and they can see the sweat trickling down your body?"  David looked at him like a scolded puppy, unsure of what to say.  
  
  
"Well perhaps they do," Lou relented, "but what gets me going, is something you know about pretty damn well.. "  
  
  
Lou touched his fingers to David's glossy lips, leaning in then to kiss at them softly. David didn't pull away and Lou kissed him again, then he drew back and held David's gaze firmly with his own. David swallowed dryly, having been put in his place and brought back to reality. Lou backed off a little, to give him some breathing room.  
  
  
"You put that make up on to feel sexy," Lou told David, "even just a little, you know it compliments you."  
  
  
David was still silent, he loved Lou but sometimes he could be quite harsh. Despite David's hangdog expression, Lou was well aware that his words were not really hurting him.  
  
  
"So you think nobody can top this?" Lou gestured to his suit, "you're so neat and well dressed, everyone wants a piece of you and you're loving every moment of it.. "  
  
  
"Lou.. " David started, but Lou half turned away from him and David wasn't sure where this was going.  
  
  
"Lou, is Cale.. " David was silenced by Lou's mouth claiming his lips, a startled moan escaping him and muffled by the kiss.  
  
  
Lou was feeling the frustration of having David so close to him, his egotistical airs and snobbish comments were to be expected but it was the make up that Lou couldn't stop himself from noticing so much. He pushed David's back into the wall harder and drew back a little, their breathing a little heavier now.  
  
  
"I've been thinking about you a lot, Lou," David admitted.  
  
  
Lou hadn't known this, David was always so busy lately with his new band that he barely got to spend any time with anyone else, everyone just assumed he was throwing himself into the new venture without another thought. To learn that he'd been on David's mind made Lou feel better and strengthened the bond between the two of them.  
  
  
"Think about me onstage then," Lou aroused him, doing everything he could to not help David relax, for where was the fun in that? "when you're getting all hot and bothered, think about what I can do for you when you're done.. See if you can make me want it bad enough.. "  
  
  
David's cheeks flushed and Lou's gaze darkened, knowing he was quite possibly the only one who could top David in bed and get away with it. David wasn't normally so passive with his friends, he was so much more assertive in his career as well as in bed.  Although he could easily go both ways, his preference was top and he prided himself on being able to please his lovers and make them quake in his arms.  
  
  
"So I'll see you back at home then?" David asked him. Lou didn't respond, as he had implied as much with what he'd said previously.  
  
  
"Lou.. " David ventured.  
  
  
"Hm?" Lou looked at him curiously.  
  
  
"Will you help me relax now, Lou?" David flirted. Lou glanced at the clock, he knew David would have to go soon and his ride was sure to be on it's way by now.  
  
  
"I'll see you tonight," Lou replied calmly, his gaze traveling down to where David sported a semi erection and he licked his lips.  
  
  
David watched him turn around and leave, squeezing his thighs together to try and calm himself down but it was no use. Lou had teased him to the point of wanting and then walked away, much to the viewing pleasure of his fans this evening because when he was aroused and had to be onstage, David was sexy as Hell and deliberately so.

 

  
  
  
He had Lou on his mind the entire show, knowing he was there watching, drinking more water than usual and feeling the heat of the lights worse than ever before. His shirt came off earlier, his moans were more guttural and he refused to do the second encore, feigning exhaustion and needing to get back home.  
  
  
He got in the door and threw his keys onto the counter, looking around breathlessly.  
  
  
"Lou?" he called, but there was nobody here, "damn!"  Just then, he heard the front door open and close again, then he heard it being locked. He turned around and saw Lou standing there, his gaze trailed down to the obvious erection straining in Lou's jeans and he gulped silently.  
  
  
"You uh, you'll go easy on me though.. " David ventured.  
  
  
"Not a chance," Lou told him firmly. The corners of David's mouth slightly upturned and Lou shook his head slowly.  
  
  
_The slut.._


	4. Bedtime

"Bedroom," Lou breathed.  
  
  
"I've got to shower first," David responded, kicking off his shoes and socks, "I'm all sweaty.. "    
  
  
"Nope," Lou grabbed his wrist and they went into David's bedroom, Lou didn't mind the manly scent and he was wearing cologne anyway.  
  
  
David stood back as Lou stripped off, leaning against his closet and watching with growing arousal. Lou glanced up and caught David gazing at his cock, David smiled slightly and approached Lou once he was done undressing himself.  
  
  
"I keep forgetting," David put his hands upon Lou's hips and pushed him back into the wall dominantly, _"mmm,_ so big.. "   
  
  
"That's not the only thing you keep forgetting," Lou reprimanded him by grabbing his forearms and pushing David into the wall instead. David's eyes flashed as if to challenge Lou, but when their eyes met, David's was the first to avert.  
  
  
"That's what I thought," Lou spoke quietly, "now.. take off your shirt.. " He stood back and David unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
  
"Slowly.. " Lou instructed him, his gaze lingering upon David's lightly tanned body. David felt his face burning a little, as he slowed down his movements. Lou hummed softly as the shirt fell noiselessly to the floor and David began to unbuckle his belt.  
  
  
"Stop.. " Lou spoke sharply. David paused, Lou's hands then unbuckled the belt for him and dragged his pants down to his ankles. David stepped out of them and Lou admired his erection.  
  
  
"Just as impressive, baby," Lou complimented him, "come on.. " He encouraged David to get up onto the bed, following soon after.  
  
  
"Where's your lube?" Lou asked him.  
  
  
"Same place it always is," David replied idly.  
  
  
Lou leaned over him, breathing deeply of David's scent which was mixed in with his cologne. David leaned back as Lou ran his tongue along his neck, sighing softly and Lou moaned gently as he tasted the saltiness of David's heated skin.  
  
  
_"Christ,_ Lou!" David spoke through clenched teeth, "please, not tonight!"   
  
  
David had been anticipating bedtime with Lou all evening, he was not keen to be played with nor teased for another moment longer. Lou trailed his hand down over David's slick chest, across his lightly muscled abs and ran his fingers through the soft curls that led him to David's rigid, straining cock. He ran his hand over it and down again, pausing to cup and fondle his dampened balls.  
  
  
"God, Lou.. Please.. " David pleaded with him softly, "we can play another time, can we just fuck?"   
  
  
Lou wasn't usually so easily persuaded to give in to David's whims, but he was sporting a most painful erection himself and it wouldn't do either of them any favors to tease David tonight. He decided that he might just stay on for a few weeks, take a break and just be with his friend for a while.  
  
  
"You're lucky I want it just as badly as you do," Lou whispered into David's ear, making him shiver with pleasure, "now, you know what to do.. "   
  
  
David got up and reached over to the bedside dresser and took out the bottle of lubrication from the second drawer. Lou reclined into the pillows, running his fingers through David's hair as David generously lubricated Lou's cock.  
  
  
"Gently, baby.. " Lou reminded him, _"ohh_ yess.. " His eyes closed briefly, then he continued watching David smother his straining cock with the lubricant.  
  
  
"You want it bad, don't you, baby?" Lou asked him, pulling his hair tightly.  
  
  
_"Ah!"_ David gasped, but they both knew he loved it, " _damnit_ Lou.. " Lou gave him a quiet laugh, his gaze darkening as David handed him the bottle.  
  
  
"Such a _pretty_ boy.. " Lou cupped David's face with one hand, "turn around, baby.. "  
  
  
David slowly turned around and moaned as Lou slowly used his hands to slick the lubricant over his entrance, taking in a deep breath as Lou slipped a finger inside slowly.  
  
  
"It's been a while," Lou remarked, "you've been such a good boy lately.. "   
  
  
"Lou!" David groaned, _"uhh!"_ Lou slipped in another finger.  
  
  
"You're all tight, baby.. " Lou breathed, _"shh.. "_  
  
  
Another two fingers and David lowered his head and moaned haplessly, grinding his teeth in an effort not to pounce upon Lou and fuck him senseless.


	5. Power Struggle

Slowly, Lou withdrew his fingers and David waited impatiently, gripping at the sheets and clutching them tightly. Lou wasted no time in pushing the head of his cock into David's ass, eliciting a grunt from his willing lover, followed by a gasp and a low moan. Lou was very appreciative that David was an extremely vocal partner in bed, it always turned him on that much more.  
  
  
"Oh, _fuck!"_ David cried out as Lou thrust into him deeper, holding onto his waist tightly.  
  
  
"So fucking _good_ , baby!" Lou growled. _  
  
  
"Huhh.. "_ David breathed heavily, soon moving with the force of Lou's thrusts and moaning loudly, "deeper.. _uhh! Uhh,_ faster!"  Lou had no problems in responding to his demands, the slickness of the lubrication making it easier to reintroduce David's ass to getting fucked.  
  
  
"You've had it your own way for too long, baby," Lou said firmly, giving his ass a few extra hard rams for good measure and delighting in the mewls of pleasure it sparked from David.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ I haven't heard you make that sound since the seventies, baby.. " Lou commented. David's cock throbbed and spurts of pre cum shot down onto the sheets. _  
  
  
"Uhh.. Huhh.. Ooo.. "_ David moaned in response, unable to form a coherent word.   
  
  
"When was the last time your ass took a pounding, hm?" Lou breathed, gripping him tighter.  
  
  
"I _uhh._. I can't.. can't remember, babe.. " David groaned.  
  
  
_"Mmm_ , that's a shame," Lou grunted and thrust harder, looking down at himself, "but you'll not soon be forgetting it this time.. I'm _watching_ , baby.. I'm watching my big, _thick_ _cock_ pound into your ass!"   
  
  
_"Fuck!"_ David threw back his head, moaning long and loud.  
  
  
"You like that, do you?" Lou asked him breathlessly, " _uhh_.. it looks _so good_ , baby.. "  
  
  
_"Uhh, oh_ God, yes!" David cried out, groaning as Lou got a fistful of his hair and pulled it hard, _"ow! Uhh_.. yes!"   
  
  
"Baby.. Baby, I forbid you to cum!" Lou instructed him. David's eyes flew open, his breath shaking.  
  
  
" _Uhh?!"_ David moaned and thrust backwards into Lou, _"ohh_ , no.. no no no!"   
  
  
"Don't do it, baby.. " Lou breathed, _"uhh!"  
  
  
"Ohh _ no.. " David clenched his teeth hard, "please _don't_ Lou.. I.. I wanna _cum_ , babe, _please!_ "  
  
  
"Hold it, baby.. " Lou spoke firmly, feeling his own build up starting, "just hold it!"    
  
  
"Oh my God!" David cried out, "it feels _too good_ , babe! I-I _can't!"_    
  
  
Lou breathed heavily and thrust hard into David, groaning as he came hard and rocked against David's ass to ride out his climax. David sucked in a sharp breath, hissing through his teeth as he struggled to remain in control. _  
  
  
"Aahh,_ yess... " Lou groaned, shooting hard into David and resting deep inside of him. _  
  
  
"Huhh,_ babe.. _Please!"_ David's voice trembled, his arms shook as he tried to keep still.  
  
  
Lou slowly pulled out of David's ass and pushed him up to the wall, so that his chest and cheek were flat against it. Shoving his thighs apart nice and wide, he made David straddle his face and took his bulging cock into his mouth. David could barely move his hips because he was pressed against the wall, it frustrated him not to be able to move. Lou knew how to keep him still, he'd learned quickly during his time with Ziggy, who was almost impossible to hold steady at first. Lou took his time, teasing and tasting David's arousal as David moaned helplessly against the wall.  
  
  
_"Ooo_ , yess.. _Oh, uhh!_ Suck it, babe.. just.. _uhh_.. just like that!" David groaned, "oh God, _fuck!"_    
  
  
Lou began to pump David's cock with his hand, it never did fit all the way in because it was too long and thick. David was proud of this and never let anyone forget it, but then David had much the same problem trying to take Lou into his mouth, so Lou never really heard David boasting directly to him about it. Lou's free hand slid up to David's balls, fondling them and squeezing them gently. David's breath shook once more, as if he were cold but it was the sound of an oncoming orgasm and he was trying his best to hold it back. Lou slid his fingers to David's soft entrance and pushed them in deeply, seeking that one magic spot to give him what he craved most.  
  
  
David tried to thrust his hips some more, unable to even form a coherent thought anymore. Lou pushed in hard and deep, David cried out loudly and suddenly came hard into Lou's throat with a string of half formed, breathy words that made no sense to either of them. His face was hot and he was panting, his body perspiring and heated. Lou carefully came away from him, grabbed him and kissed him, their tongues massaging each other as they messily slicked through cum and saliva. Deep, throaty growl-like groans escaped David as he came down from his high, trying to pin Lou down into the bed but ending up being pinned himself and flipped onto his stomach. _  
  
  
"Argh! Damn!"_ David growled. Lou leaned down close to his ear, holding him still and he knew that this was quite a feat that only he had ever held the bragging rights to.  
  
  
"Who's my _pretty_ , little _bitch?"_ Lou whispered. David sighed heavily and lay his head down onto the pillow in submission.  
  
  
"I am," David murmured, as Lou smiled against his inflamed cheek and kissed him softly.  
  
  
"Goodnight, baby.. " Lou whispered quietly.  
  
  
_"Hmm.. "_ David's eyes closed, not even trying to get up from underneath Lou.


	6. The Morning After

Exhausted, David did not awaken first and Lou was content to just remain in bed with him, his embrace tightening around David when he shifted in his sleep. Lou was spooning his lightly snoring lover, who was facing away from him but was easily caught up in Lou's arms quite securely. Even in his sleep, David gently squirmed to free himself but was too tired to really make an actual effort. Eventually, David did wake up and found himself being held onto.  
  
  
"Lou.. Lemme up!" David grumbled in his sleepy voice and Lou reluctantly let him go.  
  
  
David sat up and swore, rubbing his eyes and yawning silently. Lou didn't speak to him just now because he knew that David was grumpy, he always got this way after sex with Lou and while Lou could not quite put his finger on the reason why, he accurately guessed it had something to do with David getting topped. It was fine in the heat of the moment, but it seemed that remembering it the next day was not so much desired. David wandered off to shower while Lou relaxed into the pillows, grabbed up a book that was next to David's bed and thumbed through it while he waited.  
  
  
David calmed down a lot in the shower, he felt refreshed and wandered out into the coolness of the morning with a brighter attitude. Hearing the kitchen come to life, Lou set down the book and took his turn in the bathroom, drawing himself a luxurious hot bath and lazily taking his time to soak in it for a while. David changed the sheets on the bed and set the washing machine going, then he finished making coffee and cut up some fruit, made a few scones and hung out the sheets to dry before Lou got out of the bath and joined him for breakfast. Only when David's coffee cup was empty did Lou finally open his mouth.  
  
  
"Sleep well?" Lou ventured.  
  
  
"Like a log," David sighed and leaned back in his chair, "you got much on today?"  
  
  
"Nah," Lou sat back as well, looking at him intently, "I figured you and I could catch up."  David picked up a scone and put some cream onto it.  
  
  
"So you're hanging about then?" David asked him.  
  
  
"That's right," Lou replied, watching him glance up curiously. David slowly licked some cream from the corner of his mouth and it seemed, at least to Lou, to be deliberately provocative.  
  
  
"Does John know where you are?" David asked. Lou folded his arms and offered him a warning stare, but David pretended not to notice.  
  
  
"You didn't tell him," David guessed, "did you? Won't he be pissed?"   
  
  
"He's not my Keeper, David," Lou told him sharply, "he and I are not mutually exclusive. He's a wonderful friend and a great lover, of course.. "   
  
  
"The interesting thing about that is.. " David began, then he pretended to fall asleep and Lou smirked.  
  
  
"You're a jealous fucker, aren't you?" Lou remarked. David slowly sat back up and shrugged as if he wasn't bothered by it, but the expression on his face told Lou a different story.


	7. Listen To Me

"So why come to me, then?" David lifted his gaze to meet with Lou's from across the table, "if he's so great.. "   
  
  
Lou knew where this was going, so he shifted and finished his coffee without answering the question. David did not pursue it, licking some cream from his fingers noisily and stirring up Lou's arousal. Lou had come to spend time with David, not just to fuck him and go. David stood up and wandered off to his bedroom, so Lou followed him to see what he was up to. He found David over by a bookshelf, browsing through some albums and picking one up every so often to glance it over. Lou folded his arms and leaned against the door frame, watching him.  
  
  
"I picked this one up at the shops yesterday," David showed him.  
  
  
"You've already got that one," Lou told him.  
  
  
"Yeah, I know," David set it back onto the shelf, "but I kind of wore it out a bit."  Lou noticed that a few of David's books were a little tatty as well, but he wouldn't throw them away no matter how often he'd read them by now.  
  
  
"Wanna fuck?" Lou asked him abruptly.  
  
  
"No," David stood up and looked out of the window, "I'm not really in the mood."  
  
  
"You're always in the mood," Lou raised a brow. David turned back towards him, a half hearted expression of disinterest on his face.  
  
  
"I have really missed you, though," David relented, "can we just talk?"   
  
  
Lou nodded, for it was the one true reason he'd come to see David; to talk. David pursed his lips into a thin smile and led him out onto the back patio, where they sat in chairs and drank ice cold lemonade because the day had started to warm up again.  
  
  
"So how are you going these days, Lou?" David asked, slipping on his sunglasses and taking off his shirt.   
  
  
"I'm doing pretty well for myself," Lou answered him, watching David adjust his seat so that he could sunbathe.  
  
  
"That's good," David groped around for the sunscreen he knew was there someplace, "getting a lot of groupies, yeah?"  Lou stood up and walked over to him, grasping the sunscreen and squirting it into his palm.  
  
  
"A few here and there," Lou replied casually, spurting some onto David's chest and rubbing it over him slowly. David hummed and closed his eyes, arching his back lightly into Lou's touch as he slicked the sunscreen over him.  
  
  
"God I love groupies though," David smiled faintly.  
  
  
"Do you, David?" Lou wondered quietly, rubbing his shoulders now.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ David nodded slightly, "I like how they practically grovel at my feet, begging me to fuck them.. As if I might refuse.. " He grinned amusedly at the thought, a slight arrogance showing through but harmlessly enough.  
  
  
"They certainly are an ego boost," Lou agreed simply.  
  
  
"Yess.. " David half moaned as Lou's fingers prodded deeply into his tense muscles, _"aah,_ right there.. "  
  
  
Lou massaged a little harder, David turned slightly and Lou rubbed his back with some more sunscreen, slipping his hand down into David's pants to slide smoothly over his ass.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ feels so _good,_ babe.. " David purred. Lou smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly on the mouth just briefly, as it didn't always have to lead to sex.  
  
  
"I'm all for a lazy day in, David," Lou told him, "but I know you can't sit still that long, if you've got things to do, don't mind me."  
  
  
"Will you come with me, though?" David asked him, opening his eyes now.  
  
  
"Oh alright," Lou agreed, "since you need me to hold your hand."   
  
  
"I don't need my hand held," David sniffed and sat up, "you just got here, Lou. I'm not gonna go out all day and leave you here alone."   
  
  
Lou wondered if David was worried about him getting bored on his own and going home to John, or worse - calling him over. David stood up and grabbed his shirt, but now he was sticky with sunscreen and it wouldn't go on without a fight. Lou had to laugh at him then, because he couldn't get his arms to go into the sleeves smoothly and he half resembled a clothes line when he got stuck. He stood up and approached David, assisting him and looking him over amusedly.  
  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to hold your hand while you cross the street?" Lou asked him.  
  
  
David blushed hotly and rolled his eyes, walking back inside. Lou smiled and followed him to get ready, he did enjoy pushing David's buttons sometimes and getting a reaction out of him.


	8. Letting Loose

As they headed out, David insisted that they walk because it was such a nice day and it gave them an opportunity to feel more open about what they said to each other.   
  
  
"You're either a sucker for punishment," Lou told him as they walked, "or seriously deluded. Do you honestly think a pair of sunglasses is going to make you invisible?"   
  
  
David hurried off to a hotdog vendor and Lou sighed heavily, it sometimes struck David to want to be a normal person doing everyday things but he had an easily recognizable face. And so did Lou.  
  
  
"Hey Lou!" David called to him, throwing away the bun of his hotdog, "what does this remind you of?" Lou stared at him in bemusement as David returned with the hotdog, waving it around in jest.   
  
  
"Public," Lou spoke through his teeth quietly, reminding David they were no longer in the privacy of his home.  
  
  
"Awh, alright then," David's grin was coy, "if you don't want any.. _Mmm_.. "   
  
  
He put it to his lips and flicked out his tongue provocatively, nibbling and sucking the end of the hotdog. Lou had to bite his tongue and swiped it out of his hand, glancing around to see if anyone was looking at them strangely.  
  
  
_"Ohh,_ Lou, you've got my meat in your hand.. " David told him, grabbing at his own crotch with a giggle and wandering off again. Lou silently snarled and stalked after him, _what was he playing at?_  
  
  
David led the way, energetic and full of clever quips that suggested he was thinking about his cock almost 90% of the trip. Lou walked along patiently with him, he did enjoy the music store David showed him and the little cafe just down the road where they were stopped and asked to sign autographs for some fans.   
  
  
"That one in the red tank top was giving you the look," David said with a grin, as they left the cafe and slowly headed home again, "you should've got her number, Lou.. "    
  
  
"Maybe some other time," Lou responded idly, "I'm a little busy lately."   
  
  
"Doing what?" David asked him, snickering as they passed the hotdog vendor and nudging Lou's ribs amusedly. Sometimes Lou thought David really had never quite grown up, but then other times he was so mature and deep, it was almost other worldly.   
  
  
"I'll never eat another hotdog again," Lou told him with a shake of his head.  
  
  
"They're not so bad, Lou," David sidled up to him playfully, "want to go out for dinner later?"    
  
  
"Alright," Lou agreed, "but tomorrow we take it easy.. "   
  
  
"Oh of course," David nodded, "whatever you wanna do.. "    
  
  
Lou followed him inside and David went into his room to open his shopping bag and admire his new things. Lou got himself a cold drink, kicked off his boots and socks and reclined on David's bed languidly.  
  
  
"You're such a shop-a-holic," Lou told David, watching him look at the items he'd purchased, "what do you even need those for?"   
  
  
"I find them interesting," David flipped through a magazine, "ohh, this one's got nude pictures.. "   
  
  
Lou sighed and rubbed his forehead, still thinking about the way David had flirted with him for the entire walk. The way he had tongued and sucked at the hotdog got to Lou the most and it seemed that now David wasn't going to follow through with the constant teasing, which frustrated Lou immensely.


	9. Breaking Point

David opened up his closet and looked at himself in the full length mirror, turning his face and checking out his profile on both sides. He then closed it and wandered over to his vanity, sitting down and lightly brushing on some blush to highlight his cheekbones. Lou watched him calmly, catching David's eye briefly as he picked up the eyeshadow and offered Lou a hint of a smirk.   
  
  
"I think the green is my favorite," David said idly, "although the blue is not without it's charm.. "  Lou shifted slightly, looking at David intently.   
  
  
"You're playing with fire, baby.. " Lou breathed. _  
  
  
"Mmm_.. so hot.. " David responded amusedly, not taking him seriously.   
  
  
By the time David was in the middle of doing his lip gloss, Lou was sporting an erection that he could no longer ignore. David wearing make up was such a turn on, but watching him actually applying it was too much. He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his suddenly way too tight jeans and David was now watching through the mirror as his cock sprang free. Lou glanced over at him because David had turned around, his lips now glistening in the light.   
  
  
"Lou.. " David licked his lips, his eyes flicking to Lou's darkening gaze, "can I?"  Lou nodded, stroking himself slowly as David approached him with a hungriness Lou hadn't seen in quite a long while, he never could resist.. He knew from experience that David gave the best head he'd ever had, especially when he wasn't really in the mood to fuck.   
  
  
_"Oohh_ yess.. " Lou arched impatiently as David's mouth enveloped the head of his cock, "suck my fucking _cock_ , baby.. "    
  
  
David's soft moan was muffled by Lou's cock, his hands coming up to stroke and grasp at the base because he couldn't possibly fit it all into his mouth. Licking, nuzzling and kissing, David teased some pre cum from Lou's straining cock and Lou grabbed his hair tightly. David made a startled noise, but kept sucking and nibbling to entice and arouse Lou. _  
  
  
"Uhh.. "_ Lou leaned his head back, "feels so fucking _good!_ "  Lou thrust and David instinctively relaxed his throat, allowing more of his cock to enter and Lou groaned loudly. _  
  
  
"Fuuck!"_ Lou swore heatedly, "oh God, _aahh!"_   Lou shut his eyes tightly, his grip in David's hair now so tight that David grunted painfully.  
  
  
_"Jesus!"_ Lou gasped, _"uhh!_ On your back, baby!"  David moved with Lou, laying on his back while still sucking his cock. Lou now straddled over David's head, on all fours.   
  
  
"Up a little higher, baby," Lou moaned and David sat up a bit more, so that Lou could now grasp his head with both hands and thrust hard down into his throat.   
  
  
David's eyes rolled shut, Lou began to groan and perspire as David grabbed his ass tightly to encourage faster thrusting. His mouth was hot and his throat was soft, the gag reflexes causing the muscles in David's throat to clamp around Lou's thick cock. _  
  
  
"Huhh, uuh!"_ Lou groaned and looked down, watching his cock sliding in and out of David's painted lips. David's eyes opened and stared back up at Lou with a worried expression suddenly creasing his brow, which sent Lou over the edge with a loud groan. David gagged but Lou held him tightly in place, forcing him to swallow it all and watching in heated pleasure as some of his explosion came out of the corners of David's mouth. David uttered a muffled, choked whimper and Lou stroked his face gently.  
  
  
"Shhh.. " Lou hushed him and David closed his eyes, _"ohh,_ baby.. shhh... "    
  
  
Slowly, Lou withdrew his cock and David opened his eyes to gaze up at him but Lou pulled up his pants and left the room without another word. David sat up and stared at the door for a while, eventually getting up to open his closet again and practice moving his hips in front of the mirror. He liked to watch himself and get it just right, plus he needed a distraction from the serious erection he'd gotten when pleasuring Lou.   
  
  
"Roll.. Thrust, roll.. " David breathed, frowning lightly, "no wait.. Thrust, roll, roll.. Grope, thrust.. "


	10. Crossed Wires

Lou did come back after he'd cleaned himself up in the bathroom and took a breather. He stood watching David grope himself and run his hands over his body, thrusting and rolling his hips sensually, just like he would onstage. Lou walked slowly over to him and David stopped practicing, holding still while Lou cleaned his face with a damp cloth and kissed the corner of his mouth teasingly.   
  
  
"Lou, I'm busy.. " David muttered, trying to look around him.  
  
  
"Easy, baby.. " Lou cooed, "I was just cleaning your face."   
  
  
"Sorry, thank you.. " David spoke distractedly, "please move.. "   
  
  
Lou smiled faintly, this was often the way David tended to behave when he was embarrassed. Knowing he'd get over it in a while, Lou turned and left him to it, grabbing a beer from the fridge and settling in on the sofa to watch a little television.  
  
  
Sure enough, David was sitting beside him within the hour and relaxing into the sofa cushions, his arm thrown around Lou's shoulders and a beer in his free hand.   
  
  
"Not this shit, Lou," David grabbed for the clicker and Lou pulled it away from him.  
  
  
"I'm the guest," Lou reminded him smugly.  
  
  
"Guest nothing, hand it over!" David insisted. Lou turned and looked at him, but David wasn't reaching for the clicker.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Lou ventured, in case he was missing something.  
  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah.. " David smiled at him, "I need an early night I think, touring really takes it out of me."   
  
  
"Hmm," Lou agreed, "I know the feeling. I admit though, I was a bit worried I had done something to upset you."   
  
  
"No," David rested his head upon Lou's shoulder, "you've done everything right, babe.. I haven't had this much fun for a while."   
  
  
Lou relaxed his shoulders, relief swelling in his chest and he let out a long breath of air. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt David, or make him upset but he had assumed correctly in that David was just being tired and moody.  
  
  
"Give me some love, baby," Lou sighed quietly. David started kissing and biting at Lou's neck, humming and closing his eyes. Lou inclined his head and leaned back a little more, also closing his eyes.  
  
  
"Where d'you want to go tonight?" Lou asked him, "we should call and book reservations soon.. "   
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ David moaned and continued to love bite his neck. Lou groaned softly and clawed at the sofa, growing suddenly uncomfortably erect.  
  
  
"I love your soft, _sexy_ tongue, baby.. " Lou grasped the back of David's head and held him tightly there.  
  
  
_"Huhh.. "_ David stopped and moaned, Lou was pulling his hair and really turning him on.  
  
  
"You're so moody lately," Lou scolded him gently, "I should spank you.. "  David kissed Lou's cheek repeatedly in consent.  
  
  
"I'm going to spank your ass, baby," Lou told him, "then I'm going to lick where it turns red, then spank it again.. "  _  
  
  
"Oohh_ , Lou.. " David moaned, peppering his face with his hot, little kisses, "yess.. "   
  
  
"Spank, lick, spank, lick.. " Lou teased him.  
  
  
"Now.. " David urged him, thrusting his hips against Lou's side, _"huhh_.. right now.. "


	11. Don't Listen To Me

David left the sofa and Lou waited for a few moments, then he got up and slowly walked back into the bedroom. He stood in the doorway, David was already undressed and sitting on the bed, waiting silently. Lou wandered casually over to the bed, joining David and kissing him deeply. David hummed as Lou began to rub his ass softly with his palm, the circular motion relaxing him somewhat but it wasn't enough.  
  
  
"That feels nice," David purred.  
  
  
"You ever been spanked before?" Lou wondered honestly.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ no," David responded, he had done it to others though.  
  
  
"How do you know if you even like it?" Lou asked him.  
  
  
David said nothing and Lou reclined onto his back, pulling David up to lay on top of him. David was always such a dominant, assertive, sometimes shy young man who knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it. He was in control and powerful, he was in demand and always gave the fans what they craved. Nobody told him what to do and Lou was thinking along the lines of needing to be put in his place from time to time. To have that control taken from him once every so often, to show him that he could relax and take things easy. Lou had noted a lot of tension when he was rubbing David's back and shoulders this morning, he was clearly a lot more stressed than he was letting on.  
  
  
"Safe word?" Lou prompted him.  
  
  
"Seven," David murmured quietly, his eyes closed now as Lou was still gently rubbing his ass.  
  
  
A moment of silence passed and Lou sat up a little, David moved off him and lay down on his front. Lou moved down lower, raising his hand and bringing it down to slap David's ass. David's eyes snapped open and he gasped softly.  
  
  
_"Oh!_ Do it again.. " David encouraged him. Lou readily complied and the second slap got a louder gasp, Lou leaned down and slowly licked the reddening area.  
  
  
_"Uhh.._ Yess.. " David lowered his head, "harder.. "  
  
  
Lou glanced over at him, he was hugging a pillow and rubbing his cheek against it. Trailing his gaze down, he also noted that David was still sporting quite an erection. The next slap was harder and David grunted, moaning when Lou soothed it with his tongue again.  
  
  
_"Oohh_ yess.. " David groaned.  
  
  
Licking may be soothing now, but the slaps stung more when his ass was wet. Another slap, slightly harder this time. David hissed in through his clenched teeth and startled, moaning softly as Lou's tongue soothed the area once more.  
  
  
_"Huhh_ , babe.. " David groaned as Lou kissed his back and fondled his balls softly.  
  
  
"You like it _rough_ ," Lou whispered into his ear, slapping his ass hard again.  
  
  
_"Ah!"_ David cried out, as the force got gradually harder with each slap.  
  
  
"Babe.. " David moaned, "so good!" Lou hummed and massaged his shoulders, slowly licking the redness of his ass cheek and soothing it once more.  
  
  
_"Huhh.. Uhh.. "_ David thrust his hips into the bed, _"ahh!"_ Lou slapped his ass again, quite hard this time.  
  
  
"Oh God, _stop_.. " David groaned, wincing painfully.  
  
  
"Such a _kinky_ bastard.. " Lou whispered into his ear again, "you _like_ that, huh? You want it _hard_ , baby?"  He slapped again and David mewled, squirming slightly and biting at the pillow with a soft growl. Lou rubbed his ass gently.  
  
  
"You don't want me to stop," Lou told him firmly, "do you, baby?" David shook his head.  
  
  
"I can't hear you.. " Lou said quietly, slapping him so hard it actually hurt his hand.  
  
  
_"Ah!_ Fuck! No, babe!" David yelped.  
  
  
"No what?" Lou demanded, licking where he'd just slapped David again.  
  
  
"Oh God, no.. " David moaned, " _don't_ stop, babe.. " Lou struck him again.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ _fuuck!"_ David gripped at the pillow tighter.  
  
  
"I think you've had enough, baby," Lou leaned down to languidly kiss and lick at the slapped ass below him. David closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, not arguing with him and turning onto his side. Lou sat back and regarded David's throbbing cock, pre cum glistening from it's tip.  
  
  
"Do you wanna cum, baby?" Lou offered.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ no, babe," David murmured, further entertaining the idea that he was so much more complicated than anyone could ever possibly understand.  
  
  
"You're so _ready_ , baby.. " Lou whispered, leaning down to breathe hotly into David's ear, "I can make you _cum_ right now.. you want to, don't you? You need to lose control.. "  
  
  
David looked up at him and they kissed heatedly, Lou's hand stroking along David's straining length slowly but firmly. David pulled back, their foreheads pressed together and Lou began to pump David's cock, staring intently into his half closed eyes and listening to his loud, heavy breathing that shook uncontrollably.  
  
  
Lou then encouraged David to sit up, he grabbed some lubricant and David watched him curiously as he set his cock free and slicked it over with the lube.  
  
  
"Come sit on my cock, baby," Lou coaxed him, "come on.. "   
  
  
David hesitated, but as Lou reclined into the pillows, David climbed over him and carefully positioned himself over Lou's slick cock. Lou groaned as he felt himself slowly entering David's ass, a knowing glean in his eyes as David got the idea and began to move himself slowly, riding Lou's cock and moaning softly.  
  
  
"That's the way," Lou encouraged him, "keep going.. _uhh_ yess.. "  David bit down on his bottom lip, his legs easily supporting his weight at first but eventually they started to shake.  
  
  
_"Oohh_ God, Lou!" David moaned and Lou thrust into him hard, _"fuck.. "_  
  
  
Lou resisted holding onto David, it was important to let him collapse onto Lou. David was so full of energy lately, it had made Lou start to wonder if it was just because he was so happy with his life or if it might be because he had taken something. David had been clean off drugs for years, so Lou had no other reasons to suspect it enough to call him out on it. David moaned and his legs almost couldn't take his weight any longer, Lou sensed he was tiring and smiled languidly up at him.  
  
  
_"Uuhh_ that feels so fucking good, baby," Lou complimented him, "keep going, come on.. you love my thick, slick cock in your ass, don't you?"   
  
  
David's eyes rolled shut, his cock straining so hard and yet he felt unable to climax. It was frustrating and at the same time, he was content not to cum. He really didn't want to.  
  
  
"I love it, yess!" David groaned, _"uhh huhh_.. feels so fucking - _uhh_.. yesss!"   
  
  
David moaned loudly, his breath now heavy and shaking uncontrollably. He thrust himself onto Lou's cock harder, the sensation dizzying him somewhat. Lou clawed at the sheets and David felt the base of Lou's cock pulse as he released with a loud groan into David's ass, unable to hold it back a moment longer.  
  
  
"I'm still _taking_ it, Lou.. " David breathed heavily, his voice quivering, " _uhh_.. I'm still riding your cock, babe.. "   
  
  
His jaw clenched and he moaned desperately, arching his back and breathing deeply. His legs finally gave way, Lou's hand now softly stroking and pumping David's cock. David felt the desire to cum, it was building up but it was having a hard time actually happening. He gasped and panted, thrust his hips and clawed at Lou's shirt. Lou gazed up into his eyes and saw the need and desire within them, like a fire burning that just had to be put out. He pumped faster, David's groans became guttural and his breathy moans shook with exhaustion.

  
  
"Take it, baby," Lou panted heavily, thrusting into him once more and hitting his prostate, "take my fucking cock deep into that tight ass of yours.. _oohh_ you're so fucking _pretty_ , baby.. "   
  
  
He grasped David's hair, thrust and hit his prostate again before pulling out of him completely. David's outcries were almost pitiful by now, soft whimpers of desperation replacing the growls of defiance. Suddenly David started to take in quick, sharp breaths as if he were sobbing but he threw back his head and his body shook hard. Lou squeezed the head of David's cock into his palm, the spurts of climax shooting out of it in long streams.  
  
  
_"Aah.. uuhh.. "_ David moaned helplessly, thrusting weakly, _"ooo, oohh.. mmm.. "_ He slowly lay down and breathed heavily, his body trembling and his breaths still hard and fast.  
  
  
"Come on, baby," Lou coaxed him, "just relax.. "  
  
  
_"Damnit.. "_ David growled softly, " _oohh_ fuck.. " He panted breathily.  
  
  
"How do you feel now, baby?" Lou asked him quietly.  
  
  
"I feel good," David mumbled, his eyes closing slowly, _"mmm_ , so good.. "  
  
  
Lou sat back and watched him doze off and furrowed his brow lightly. Hopefully David would calm down a little now and they could have a nice time tonight, without the all the hyper behavior.


	12. Watch Your Back

Lou went off to take a quick shower, then he went out to sunbathe by the pool as they had done this morning. Catching the last rays of the afternoon sun was a good idea, he was soon warm and dozing off himself.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Later, he woke up and glanced around because it was almost evening. He got up and went inside, finding David freshly showered and dressed to go out.  
  
  
"How long have you been up?" Lou asked him.  
  
  
"Since I was a teenager," David quipped with a grin, "are you going to get ready? I made reservations earlier, only just got in because somebody canceled last minute."   
  
  
"That was lucky," said Lou, "give me a minute.. "  Lou put his shirt and coat on, so far David seemed his usual cheeky self but definitely much calmer.   
  
  
*   
  
  
At the club, it was a good thing that David was not hyper because they were instantly recognized and photographed. David smiled politely but kept his head down, keeping close to Lou as they went inside and were shown to their table. Lou sat back and relaxed, this was quite a pricey club and the customers were generally quite tame here compared to more affordable places.  
  
  
"The menu's in French, Lou," David grinned at him, "ooh lala.. "   
  
  
He giggled and Lou shook his head amusedly, but at least his voice was quiet and not disturbing the other customers. They ordered their meals and drinks, then watched the live entertainment while they waited.  
  
  
"Hey Lou.. " David started.  
  
  
"No," Lou replied gently, knowing he was going to suggest they go up onto the stage together or something to that effect. David fidgeted but didn't argue, which Lou was again thankful for because ordinarily he would.  
  
  
"David I'm getting some of my crew together next month," Lou told him, "I'd like for you to come along as well."   
  
  
"I'll be there," David agreed without a second thought, "what're we doing?"   
  
  
"We've been tossing around some ideas and I think we're ready to start laying the groundwork for a new album," Lou replied, "I really want you on it."  
  
  
"I am flattered, Lou," David accepted the invitation modestly, "what made you think of me?"   
  
  
Lou sat back, picking the glint in David's eye and choosing not to take the bait. Their orders were set in front of them and Lou picked up his drink, while David started on his food.  
  
  
"Sounds good anyway," David said after a while, "count me in."   
  
  
"Glad to hear it," Lou smiled at him, "you can stay at my place, save you going to a hotel."   
  
  
"Is everyone else going to be there, too?" David asked him warily.  
  
  
"A few of them will be, yes," Lou responded casually.  
  
  
David sat back and picked up his drink, the lights catching his eyeshadow and revealing it was actually glittery tonight, rather than plain. Lou found it distractingly attractive and David knew it, grinning at Lou amusedly and keeping his eyes half closed for the full effect. For the most part though, David was very well behaved and seemed to know when he should limit his antics and it was a very pleasant evening despite the clamoring photographers on the way in and they seemed to have doubled in number on the way out.  
  
  
"Lou! Lou!" one of the photographers shouted as they exited the venue, "what can you tell us about the new album??"   
  
  
"How the Hell did they know about that?!" Lou grumbled. David laughed and grabbed his arm, there wasn't much these people didn't know, it was their job to find out these things.  
  
  
"Come on, Lou," David urged him, "let's grab a taxi before my legs go all funny.. "   
  
  
They endured more flash photography, then a cab finally stopped and Lou looked around for David. He was standing on the other side of him, so Lou breathed a sigh of relief and they got into the taxi quickly. As it drove them back to David's home, Lou sat back and felt so thankful that hadn't gone awry. David could be quite animated at the worst possible times, but he knew how to handle himself in front of the press and mostly saved his muckabout antics for when he knew they weren't being scrutinized so closely.  
  
  
"Am I drunk, Lou?" David asked suddenly.  
  
  
"If you have to ask, then yes," Lou responded idly.  
  
  
"Shhit," David leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Lou noticed the driver's gaze flicking to them every so often and decided to keep his wits about him.  
  
  
Soon, they were back at David's home and Lou got out of the cab. The driver got out and opened the other passenger door, but Lou insisted that David was fine and could walk in on his own without assistance. The driver pursed his lips and stood back, Lou nudged David awake and coaxed him out of the car. David groped around his back pocket for his wallet, which was probably what the driver had his eye on the entire time. Lou instead handed the driver some cash and led David inside, where they sat on the sofa and drank some hot coffee together. It seemed to brighten David's eyes up, but now he wasn't going to be able to sleep.


	13. Something's Up

David lay awake for more than an hour that night, just gazing up at the ceiling and smiling to himself. It started to annoy Lou, he just couldn't get to sleep knowing that David was still awake. He rolled over and sat up a little, catching David's attention.   
  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Lou asked him, wondering if perhaps he should have thought before asking this. Sometimes it was not a good idea to ask David what was on his mind, one never quite knew what to expect at any given time.   
  
  
"I was thinking about the playground," David replied, gazing back up at the ceiling.   
  
  
"You.. the _playground?_ " Lou was baffled, "why?"    
  
  
"I imagined swinging on the swings," David said wistfully, "and I was going so high, I thought I might fall off if I let go. If you close your eyes, Lou, and think about it, you can almost feel the sensation.. " Lou furrowed his brow, regretting asking the question now.   
  
  
"Go to sleep, David," Lou told him firmly, "we're not swinging on swings, we're in bed.. "  David closed his eyes and turned away from him.   
  
  
"I was only imagining.. " David muttered softly. Lou sighed and put his hand on David's arm.   
  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you," Lou said to him.  
  
  
David turned slowly back towards him and they cuddled up together, sometimes it was just the simplest things that could make David smile like that. It was his childlike innocence that showed through in such quiet moments as this, he didn't usually share his innermost thoughts and so nobody really had seen that side of him for a very long time. He could easily have said something vulgar or waved it away and said nothing, so Lou felt closer to him in that one moment than he had for a while.   
  
  
"Was I swinging with you?" Lou wondered aloud and David giggled, making Lou smile then and they fell asleep soon after.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Lou woke up with a slight headache the next morning and shifted out of bed carefully, padding into the kitchen to grab some aspirin. David wandered out soon after, having grown suddenly cold after Lou had left.   
  
  
"Morning sunshine," Lou smirked at him.  
  
  
"Ugh, kill me.. " David groaned, fumbling for the coffee machine.  
  
  
"Wow, bed hair _and_ a hangover," Lou said amusedly.  
  
  
_"Oohh.. "_ David leaned against the fridge, "why'd you let me keep drinking that awful stuff?"  He made himself a coffee and slowly drank it, easing down into a chair at the dining table. Lou was amused to notice though that David was running his fingers through his hair, trying to smooth it out but little bits kept sticking out everywhere.  
  
  
"That cab driver last night tried to steal your wallet," Lou told David.  
  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time," David grumbled, rubbing his eyes and forehead with his hands and then he frowned, "what cab? I thought we walked?"    
  
  
"Did you sleep alright?" Lou changed the subject.  
  
  
"Not really," David felt sick, "I kept waking up thinking I was late for something, but I couldn't remember what."    
  
  
"You got a show on today?" asked Lou.   
  
  
"Tomorrow," David replied.   
  
  
"So you're a day early then," Lou reassured him, "don't stress about it."    
  
  
Lou downed his aspirin and wondered what could be making David feel so anxious, he was drinking heavily and waking up all hours of the night, it bothered him to know that his best friend was worried about something. It bothered him more that David wasn't saying anything about it, he liked to believe they were closer than that. What was he hiding?  
  



	14. Blow My Sax

After two cups of coffee and a shower, David recovered enough to join Lou upstairs in his music room.  
  
  
"What's your favorite thing to play?" Lou asked him.   
  
  
"Probably the sax," David answered him, "it's so sexy, can you listen to the sound of a sax and not get turned on? Even just a little?"  Lou just looked amusedly at him and David picked up his saxophone and started playing it.   
  
  
"I didn't realize that was a challenge," Lou remarked.  
  
  
"Was I right, though, Lou?" David set it down and grinned at him, "did it turn you on?"  Lou said nothing.   
  
  
"Heheh, look, it's almost as big as your.. Oh, hey.. " David was jumping topics like a grasshopper again, "when are we going to start work on your album?"    
  
  
"Sometime next month," replied Lou, "David, what's bugging you?"    
  
  
There was a long pause and they just stared at each other, neither of them saying anything for a while. Lou was concerned that David might be in trouble and David was surprised that Lou had called him out on something he'd been trying not to let anyone see, but that's what close friends were for, wasn't it?   
  
  
"I.. I don't know what-.. " David began.   
  
  
"I don't think so," Lou interrupted him, "I noticed, now spill."   
  
  
David leaned back against the wall, fidgeting with his hands and looking down towards the floor. David wandered over to the guitars and started plucking at the strings randomly.   
  
  
"I don't want to do this anymore," he said quietly. Lou stared hard at him, was he quitting? Just like that?    
  
  
"I mean, I love the guys and all but.. " David sighed and set down the guitar, "I kind of want to strike out on my own again, you know?"  Lou relaxed his shoulders, relieved.  
  
  
"So you want to disband?" Lou asked him.   
  
  
"Yeah," David nodded, "it's been the best fun and all, but.. "    
  
  
He trailed off and he didn't need to go on, Lou understood him perfectly and half expected this to happen but maybe not this soon. Reeves had left and he'd met this cute woman named Gail, who he was keen to work with but being in a band meant he had to run things by the others first and they'd disagreed with him. David was frustrated, because she was one Hell of a killer Bassist.   
  
  
"Well you've gotta do what makes you happy, David," Lou told him what he wanted to hear, "otherwise, you're just gonna end up miserable." Lou stood up and walked over to him, putting his hands upon David's shoulders and looking at him knowingly.   
  
  
"Now.. " Lou said firmly, smiling faintly, "that sexophone is almost as big as my what?"  David blushed.   
  
  
"Seriously? _Sex_ ophone, Lou?" David raised a brow.   
  
  
"I'm trying to seduce you, smartass," Lou responded idly.   
  
  
"Oh, well then," David put his arms around Lou's neck, "consider me seduced.. " He leaned in and they started making out, stumbling to the wall and leaning against it for support.


	15. The Harder You Struggle

Lou's hand slid up under David's shirt and his fingertips traced tight circles around his nipple, David arched his back and moaned into the kiss, biting at Lou's bottom lip as Lou then stroked his erection through his pants. They drew apart and stripped off, David then grabbed Lou and they stumbled to the floor. Lou landed on his back with David kissing and biting at his neck, trying to pin his hands down to his sides.  
  
  
Lou groaned and wrestled with him for top position, they rolled over and Lou kissed David's mouth. David parted his lips, they made out and rolled over again, David straddled Lou and growled deeply into the kiss. They were becoming quickly heated and fired up, struggling for control of the situation. Lou half sat up and they rolled once more, breaking the kiss and David gazed up at him with flashing eyes. Lou smiled at him faintly, he did enjoy the challenge and it was definitely a fiery spark he saw within David's stare that hadn't been evident for as long as he'd been in Tin Machine. It seemed as though the prospect of being his own boss again stirred something up inside of him, making him behave a little less passively.  
  
  
"So you wanna get rough?" Lou breathed.  
  
  
David sat up and Lou pushed him back down again, they half turned and got into a position so that Lou would be able to fuck David from behind, but sort of from the side as well so they could still kiss and look into each other's eyes. But he didn't do it, he simply was making sure David understood that he could if he wanted to. His cock rested between David's ass cheeks, moving back and forth when he thrust his hips. His hand grasped David's throbbing cock and began to slowly pump it, eliciting a moan and a defiant sort of growl from his uncertain lover. David twisted his top half around to face Lou, his eyes rolling closed as Lou then leaned down to languidly lick at his nipple.  
  
  
_"Huhh.. "_ David lay his head down slowly, giving up the struggle and moaning softly.  
  
  
It was one of his favorite places to be teased and if done just right, could make him cum without too much effort. As his nipples were quite small, Lou could only really use the tip of his tongue but it was easily enough to make David's cock spurt pre cum into Lou's pumping hand. He used the slick substance on David's entrance, pulling his lower half tighter against himself as he prepared now to fuck that begging-for-it ass.  
  
  
"Try that again," Lou murmured against David's heated chest, flicking out his tongue once more, "..and I'll tease you to the point of pleading and walk away, understand?"  
  
  
_"Uhhuhh.. "_ David moaned and arched his back, giving him a short nod and Lou thrust himself hard and fast into his ass.  
  
  
David gasped audibly and swore under his breath, but he was unable to do much more than react because Lou was pleasuring him in three separate places all at once. Lou hadn't caught any hint of David's safe word, so he pumped faster and thrust harder, still licking David's nipple slowly and sensually.  
  
_  
"Oh God.. "_ David moaned and closed his eyes tightly, "so fucking _big! Yess_.. "  Lou groaned and thrust harder, feeling more of his cock enter into David's ass as he began to really relax quite a lot.  
  
  
"Am I _too big_ , baby?" Lou breathed against his heated skin.  
_  
  
"Huhh.. oohh yesss.. "_ David arched his back but did not ask him to stop, "feels.. feels so fucking _great! Uhh_.. "   
  
  
Lou's cock throbbed at his words, David always knew just how tease and excite him to get what he wanted and it wasn't failing today, either.  
  
  
"You're so fucking _relaxed_ , baby.. " Lou groaned, his cock slipping in deeper still, "feels so _good!_ " David's body shuddered and rocked back against Lou in time with his thrusts, revealing just how close he was to climax.  
  
  
"Lou.. _Huhh_.. _Oh_ , give it to me, _yesss_.. " David arched again and moaned loudly, "come on, _balls deep_ babe.. make me _yours!"_    
  
  
Lou growled, fuelled by his whimpering tone and started to really drive it home, amazed at how relaxed David had become and feeling their bodies really connecting as he couldn't possibly go any deeper now. David rolled over onto his front in complete submission and Lou moved with him, grasping his hips and really fucking long and hard as David held on and screamed for more. Within moments, they both came so blindingly hard it seemed as though they might faint, a light dizziness to their vision as they blinked back the sweat from trickling down into their eyes.

 

 

Panting, gasping and breathing noisily, they collapsed and rested breathlessly with heaving chests.


	16. Intimacy

It was a few minutes before they managed to catch their breath, Lou was the first one to move, pulling himself out of David carefully and sitting beside him. David rested his inflamed cheek on the polished, hardwood floor and sighed, his eyes closing briefly.   
  
  
"So much for taking it easy today," Lou spoke at last and David looked very much amused, eventually sitting up as well.   
  
  
Lou put his arm around David's shoulders, drawing him in close and feeling him so relaxed just extended to make Lou very relaxed also. It was a completely different atmosphere when David was relaxed, everything just seemed to feel so natural and easy because he smiled a lot more and his eyes didn't dart all over the room anxiously.  
  
  
"I don't enjoy explaining these things to my House Keeper, Lou," David told him, resting his head on Lou's shoulder.   
  
  
"So give your House Keeper the day off," Lou replied, kissing the top of his head affectionately, "we'll clean it up ourselves."    
  
  
"Ohh, the horror," David groaned, cuddling into Lou for more comfort.  
  
  
"Heaven forbid you should chip a nail, hm?" Lou grinned amusedly.   
  
  
"I'm not cleaning that up," David grumbled.  
  
  
"Oh?" Lou looked down at him, "why's that then?"  David shifted closer still and Lou pulled him up into his lap, then David finally stopped squirming so much.   
  
  
"Because," David sighed, closing his eyes again, "my legs won't work."  Lou smirked.   
  
  
"Give it a few minutes, baby," Lou stroked his sweat dampened hair.  
  
  
"Mmm," David could have easily fallen asleep right then, but he knew they had to at least take a shower and clean the floor before it was stained.  
  
  
"Hey," Lou nudged him, "come on, I'm not your bed.. "  He shifted and moved so that they both had to get up off the floor, though David still leaned on Lou a bit for that extra support.   
  
  
"Come on," Lou encouraged him, "let's go and soak for a while."  David had a large, square tub that was a bit like a miniature spa. They could both easily fit into it, with plenty of room to spare.  
  
  
"What about the floor?" David followed him to the bathroom.  
  
  
"It'll still be there," Lou quipped.   
  
  
David shook his head in amusement and they started to fill the tub with warm water, getting into it and cuddling up to one another once it was full. David's eyes were closed again as he kissed at Lou's face, seeking his lips and they started making out slowly, languidly enjoying the laziness of the day still ahead of them. It was not often that David would go an entire day doing nothing productive, but tomorrow was going to be stressful all over again, so he had every intention of enjoying himself while he had the opportunity.


	17. Turning Back Time

After they were out of the tub and sitting down, they were halfway through eating lunch and Lou sat back to watch David push the food around on his plate.  
  
  
"You're going to tell them tomorrow," Lou guessed, "aren't you?"  David slowly nodded, shoving his plate away but he was almost done anyhow.  
  
  
"You don't waste time, do you?" Lou sighed heavily, "how do you think they'll take it?"   
  
  
"They'll be alright," David picked up his glass of water, but he didn't sound too convinced. Lou left it alone, he knew that once David had made a decision, it was almost impossible to get him to change his mind.  
  
  
"You're doing the right thing," Lou reassured him, "don't let it get to you."   
  
  
"Yeah," David smiled at him a little less glumly now, "I'll wait until after the show, they'll be too tired to beat me up, then."   
  
  
Lou pursed his lips, he knew David was most likely only joking but the thought got his hackles rising up. He and David were thick as thieves and if anyone dissed his friend, Lou tended to get very vocal on the matter, even during interviews.  
  
  
"I'll come with you," Lou told him.  
  
  
"You don't have to," David blushed hotly.  
  
  
"I wasn't asking," Lou said firmly, "what time?"   
  
  
"Just after lunch," David replied, "we're supposed to do another one later on in the night, but.. "  David trailed off and Lou gave him a knowing look, he really didn't need to explain.  
  
  
"Why don't we go upstairs and listen to some vinyl?" Lou suggested. David looked relieved.  
  
  
"Great idea," David agreed, "I think I've got some in the spare room, come on, I'll show you.. "   
  
  
Lou slowly followed David as he hurried upstairs, David was quite adept at finding old vinyls in thrift stores and bargain bins and it would be a nice, cozy way to spend the rest of their afternoon.  
  
  
"Hey," David got the player ready, "do you remember this one?"   
  
  
Lou sat back into an armchair and closed his eyes as they listened to some of their favorites from a while back. They did squabble over one or two of the albums, as their opinions on what was better differed at times but they settled on something they both liked and easily talked long into the evening while the music took them back to when they were just starting out. This was nice, two close friends spending quality time together and laughing at the antics they recalled getting up to.  
  
  
David lit up a cigarette and cracked open the window, which was the only reason they realized it had gotten so late.  
  
  
"Time really does fly, eh?" David said wistfully, gazing out at the first stars as they began to show themselves in the darkening sky. Lou stood up and wandered over to him, putting his arm around David's waist affectionately.  
  
  
"Come on," Lou encouraged him, "let's grab a quick bite to eat and get that early night, yeah?"  
  
  
"Yeah," David leaned his head on Lou's shoulder tiredly, "I feel _so_ fucked."  And Lou couldn't help but laugh.


	18. Captive

The next morning, they both overslept and when David woke up to glance at the clock, he yelped and rushed off to shower really quickly. Lou stretched and sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Today was the day, David would be pumped, stressed and end up frazzled by tonight. He was going to burn himself out if he kept this up, despite relaxing yesterday, which would probably serve to extend his stamina for today, but still..  
  
  
Lou would be damned if he was going to just stand by and watch David run himself into the ground. He got out of bed with a morning erection and went downstairs to get ready for the day, pausing when David scurried past him, stark naked, into his bedroom. Curious, Lou followed him back there and leaned against the door frame.  
  
  
"Where's your suit?" Lou asked him. David hauled open his closet, sifting through his clothes.  
  
  
"This one? No.. " David grumbled. Lou pushed away from the door and stood next to him, pulling out a suit from the very back.  
  
  
"Put this on," Lou suggested, he'd always found David hot in those fine suits he wore onstage but this one was his favorite. David didn't have time to argue, he put on the pants but left the rest aside for now and looked at his watch.  
  
  
"Thanks Lou," David spoke quickly, "I over-fucking-slept! I can't believe it!"  Lou figured it was because he'd finally relaxed and let go for an entire day.  
  
  
"There's still an hour to go," Lou assured him, as he leaned over his vanity to shave, "we'll get there in time."

 

  
  
  
"I know," David slowed down a little, "I'm just so nervous, Lou.. "  He grabbed the eye shadow next.  
  
  
He bent over some more, getting closer to the mirror and Lou chewed on his bottom lip at the sight of David in his favorite suit, putting on make up and in too much of a hurry to really argue about anything just now. Sporting a growing hard-on, Lou approached David slowly and took hold of his hips. David felt Lou's erection pressing into his ass through his white pants and he looked up at Lou through the reflection of the mirror.  
  
  
"How can you be excited at a time like this?" David asked him. Lou stared at him as he reached for the blush and lip gloss, getting more aroused by the second.  
  
  
"Baby.. you're teasing me.. " Lou warned him. David's cheeks flushed and he frowned.  
  
  
"I'm trying to do my _blush_ , Lou," he grumbled, though he was also trying not to smile as he applied the lip gloss.  
  
  
"Just slow down, baby.. " Lou tugged at his pants and lowered them slowly, as David hadn't done up his belt yet. David hesitated, but if he didn't get this done now, he wasn't going to be ready in time.  
  
  
"Keep going!" Lou breathed, watching David slowly continue putting on the make up, "yesss.. you love to be pretty, don't you baby?"  David leaned forwards a little more and Lou slicked his ass with some pre cum, soon pushing into him with a groan.  
  
  
_"Uhh, God.. "_ David closed his eyes briefly, catching Lou's gaze with the glittery eyeshadow.  
  
  
Lou began to thrust harder and faster, making it very difficult for David to focus but he did his best to at least get the blush to highlight his cheekbones a little. Lou's eyes never left David's face, he was breathing heavily and David wouldn't stop doing his make up, making him unbelievably hard. David grunted at the sensation, puckered his lips and winked at Lou's reflection as he applied the lip gloss. _  
  
  
"Shhit!"_ Lou swore breathlessly, " _oh God!"  
  
  
"Huhh!"_ David groaned as Lou's cock throbbed inside of him, gripping the table in front of him with his free hand and digging his nails in tightly.   
  
  
"Aahh!" Lou moaned, grasping David tighter. David clenched his teeth and groped for a drawer, pulled it open and took out actual lipstick.  
  
  
_"Oohh_ , yess.. " Lou groaned, his legs shaking as he thrust harder, "put it on!"   
  
  
David moaned and closed his eyes, twisting the lipstick open and slowly bringing it up to his mouth. The vanity was rocking against the wall in time with Lou's powerful thrusts, his gaze locked onto David's lips as he began to coat them bright red.  
  
  
_"Uhh, damn!"_ Lou swore again, his body jolting and his cock pulsing as he suddenly climaxed, hauling David right up against his body and breathing hotly onto his back as he hit David's prostate hard.  
  
  
_"Fuck!"_ David cursed, gasping and shaking as he came onto the floor.  
  
  
Lou shifted so that he sat on the vanity with David pulled up into his lap, David straddled his lap and faced him and they kissed heatedly while Lou began to thrust his hips again. Caught up in the moment, David lifted himself up and lowered back down again, riding Lou's cock and making him moan loudly. Lou held David's hands together by his wrists behind his back, giving the appearance of helplessness, but no safe words were uttered from David's groaning lips. David's lipstick was smearing all over both of them, arousing Lou incredibly and making him so very hard all over again.  
  
  
David's gasping and groaning into his mouth soon sent Lou over the edge once more, his cock throbbed and pulsed as he shot into David's ass long and hard.  
  
  
_"Christ!"_ David arched his back, feeling Lou tighten his grip on his wrists and keeping them pulled tightly behind his back, _"ah!"  
  
  
_ It hurt, but it also felt very erotic and he moaned haplessly. Lou thrust hard.  
  
  
_"Uhh!_ Babe.. Once more!" David cried out, his head thrown back, "just like that!"  Lou thrust hard again, squeezing David's wrists until he grimaced and shook into climax once more.  
  
  
_"Huhh, damnit!"_ came David's soft groan, as his head lowered, "Lou please.. now I've gotta start.. _uhh_ , start over.. _hnnh_.. "  _  
  
  
"Mmm,_ pretty baby.. " Lou moaned into his ear breathily, "if you do that, I'll have to _fuck you_ all over again.. " David moaned softly, his eyes rolling closed and his breathing slowing down.  
  
  
"I.. I'm not going anywhere, huh?" David spoke quietly. Lou smiled at him calmly, his eyes half closed and David had his answer.  
  



	19. Bang Bang

Lou was of the belief that David was far too stressed about everything that was about to unfold, the break up of his band and the fallout that would undoubtedly see them clashing with him was going to be rough. He knew that David was not one for confrontations, a simple phone call would have the same effect but with an easier option of hanging up, rather than having to listen to the upset after the news was delivered. If David wanted to do something, he was going to do it whether people liked it or not so the fact that he stayed put when Lou refused to let him go, simply told Lou that David really didn't want to go anyway.  
  
  
David knew he'd just lose his resolve once he got up there onstage and started enjoying himself, making it that much more impossible to actually turn around and tell them this was it, no more Tin Machine. It had been hard enough with the Spiders, this wasn't going to be much easier for him. David picked up the lipstick, it was a little messed up now but he slowly put it to Lou's lips and put some on him, leaning in to make out with him heatedly. Still inside of David, Lou groaned and began to lift him up and down, causing David to moan into his mouth and despite that he wasn't all the way in, it made him feel more relaxed again.   
  
  
Sensing as much, Lou was keen to get him worked up again and their chests pressed together as he tightened his embrace around David. Pushing things aside, he lay David down onto his back and ignored his protests that everything was going onto the floor. He was so meticulously neat and tidy with his vanity, which was contrast to the clutter of his office and music room where all the recording equipment and papers with lyrics on them were scattered everywhere. Moments later, they were both too far gone to worry about it and David could only hope that the vanity would take their combined weight along with the furious rocking they were causing it to do, the thump thump thump against the wall mingling with the sounds of their moans and heavy breathing.   
  
  
Without a lot of room to move, it was frustratingly restrictive and so it took a lot longer for them to reach climax but neither were complaining. Lou was whisper-growling into David's ear, eliciting louder moans and short nods in response to what he was saying softly under his breath. Tension relief was a big part of the sex for them, they were both under a lot of stress at any given time and not all of it was work related. There wasn't anything to it when it came to love, both of them would have affections for someone else but they were such close friends that sex was just something as natural to them, as hanging out at the movies was to most others.   
  
  
"Talk to me, baby," Lou breathed shakily, close to the edge and needing David's slutty cries to spur him over it.  
  
  
"Lou.. " David tensed up, " _uhh_.. you feel _so good_ in me.. I wanna _scream_.. "   
  
  
"Then _scream_ ," Lou growled into his ear.   
  
  
_"Huhh.. "_ David arched his back, "bite my neck and fuck me harder!"  Lou was a little surprised by the request but obliged and sank his teeth into David's neck, but not too hard.  
  
  
_"Yes!"_ David cried out, "oh _God_ , Lou! You’re _so big_ it hurts me so much.. but I still want it!" Lou grunted, his sexy words were driving him closer and closer to climax, a skill he seemed to have perfected over the years and it always worked.  
  
  
"It feels _good,_ baby," Lou corrected him, "so fucking good!"  David grabbed Lou's ass and clawed at it, pushing him deeper in and gasping for breath.  
  
  
"Feels good," David repeated breathily, "feel like.. _uhh._. such a _oohh_.. such a whore.. _huhh_.. "   
  
  
_"Yess.. "_ Lou kissed the bitten area on David's neck, "oh _God_ , yesss.. "   
  
  
That was the tipping point for Lou and he thrust hard as he came in silent, pulsing explosions. Seconds later he felt the familiar warmth of David's cum, both of them now panting and breathless amidst the spilled nail polishes and smeared lipsticks.   
  
  
  
  



	20. Fighting Words

Getting down from the vanity was not easy, they slipped on the various liquids and ended up tumbling unceremoniously to the floor. David sighed and just lay there, while Lou got up and stood looking down at him. He seemed to have given up, Lou was aware the show would have been canceled by now and David was most likely anxious about it. David eventually gazed back up at him and held out his hand, but Lou did not accept it.  
  
  
"You gonna help me up?" David asked him.  
  
  
"Nope," Lou replied, standing back a little way. David propped himself up onto his elbows and looked unimpressed, but then he slowly got to his feet and stretched.  
  
  
"I'm going to have to shower again now," he grumbled, wandering out of the bedroom.  
  
  
Lou raised a brow, but said nothing as he followed David into the bathroom. David ran a hot shower and got right into it, Lou watched him casually and simply leaned against the wall.  
  
  
"Are you going to make that call today?" Lou wondered.  
  
  
"I won't have to," David said, sounding slightly nervous, "they'll either phone me first, or they'll come over soon."  Lou straightened up.  
  
  
"They're coming here?" Lou asked.  
  
  
"Maybe," David replied, "depends how pissed they are at me for ditching the show.. aw, shit Lou.. What am I doing?!"  He covered his face with both of his hands, running his fingers through his hair moments later.  
  
  
"Don't let it get to you," Lou told him firmly, "you're walking out of this today, understand?"  David nodded, leaning against the shower tiles.  
  
  
"Yeah," he answered quietly, "I know.. I just wish it was over already."  Lou got into the shower with him, just to be close to David.  
  
  
"Why don't you just stay here?" David asked Lou, "with me?"  
  
  
There passed several minutes of silence between them, save for the sound of rushing water. Lou was not going to take the bait, David was fired up over the band's imminent break up and looking for a fight, but he wouldn't find one here. David appreciated Lou being there for him, he didn't quite fully understand why he was here right at this point in time but he was glad for it just the same. His gaze lowered and Lou leaned back, closing his eyes to just enjoy the warmth of the shower. David and John did not get along and Lou was often caught between them, so he did like to keep them as far away from one another as possible. It was difficult to choose between them, Lou did enjoy them both with David being the softer of the two.  
  
  
Lou would never let it show, nor admit it to anyone, but it pained him when David got jealous. Pleasing one's lover was an important part of any relationship but pleasing David could be a tricky feat to accomplish. Of course it wasn't so hard if you knew him the way Lou did, sometimes you just had to know when not to answer him and ensure he was aware not to press the issue once you were done not answering.  
  
  
"I'd best get to making that call soon though," David pushed away from the wall now, "I daresay a black eye is none too fashionable these days."  Lou opened his eyes and watched him get out of the shower, shifting himself under the water to get himself washed.  
  
  
"There's so much to do," David dried himself off, "I've got to clean up.. call the boys and tell them what's going on.. ugh, what do I tell my record label?"   
  
  
He wandered out of the bathroom and Lou sighed loudly, feeling slightly frazzled himself just listening to David's list continue on as he wandered down the hallway. When Lou finally got out of the shower, he dried and dressed himself and went into the living room. David was just setting the phone down and he didn't say anything for a long moment. Lou poured him a stiff drink and David took it without hesitation, lighting up a cigarette before downing the drink in one.  
  
  
"Not too fast," Lou cautioned him, "it'll go straight to your head."  David simply looked back at him with those intelligent, blue eyes of his and Lou was unsure of what to say next.  
  



	21. It's Over

David quietly drew on his cigarette, flicking his gaze to the window and blowing the smoke out from his mouth slowly.  
  
  
"How'd they take it?" Lou asked him, curious to find out.  
  
  
"They're pissed, of course," David replied, nervously scratching at the arm of the sofa.  
  
  
"Are you still under contract?" Lou wondered.  
  
  
"No," David said softly, taking another drag of his cigarette, "none of us are."   
  
  
"Then they can't do much," Lou reassured him. David nodded mutely, his gaze flicking from the window to the door and back again.  
  
  
"Are you thinking they might pay you a visit?" Lou guessed.  
  
  
"It's possible," David shifted uncomfortably and then he stood up. Lou watched him put out his cigarette and glance at his watch, then their eyes met briefly.  
  
  
"I'd better go and tidy up," David said quietly, "let me know if you need anything.. "    
  
  
Lou nodded shortly and David left the living room, but what was he so worried about? Surely it wouldn't come down to a brawl in his own home? Paranoia and David did tend to go together, there was just as much chance that they wouldn't even bother to drop around at all. But what was said? Why was David so convinced they'd come around? A sudden look of realization came across his face and he wandered off to find David, who was trying to clean up the floor of his bedroom.  
  
  
"You know they're coming, don't you?" David glanced up. Lou nodded, folding his arms.  
  
  
"What did you say to them?" Lou asked him.  
  
  
"I couldn't say anything," David replied, "as soon as they heard my voice, they started shouting and demanding to know why I never showed up.. " He got to his feet and straightened his tie in the mirror, then used a cloth to try and wipe off the nail polish smudges.  
  
  
"So you'll have to tell them in person afterall," Lou shook his head, "that's funny.. "   
  
  
"It's not," David eyed him once over.  
  
  
"You gonna be alright?" Lou asked.  
  
  
"Yeah," David set down the cloth.  
  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere loud tonight?" Lou suggested, "just let loose for a couple of hours."   
  
  
"Sounds alright," David agreed, looking to the window as a car pulled up outside, "shit.. "   
  
  
Lou was curious to see how this situation would unfold, so he hung back to watch as David nervously opened the front door. Hunt and Tony were there, but nobody else and they looked angry but also seemed hopeful.  
  
  
"Come in," David invited them, "we have to talk."   
  
  
Hunt and Tony looked at one another and followed David to the living room, where he sat down and shakily lit up another cigarette. Hunt and Tony kept glancing at Lou, they were nervous about him and found his presence intimidating. Picking up on this, David sought to use that fear against them.  
  
  
"We waited for you for over three hours today!" Hunt complained, "what happened!?"   
  
  
"I've had enough," David spoke quietly, leaning back in his chair, "I don't want to do this anymore."   
  
  
"You can't be serious?" asked Tony, "David, please.. we've got such a good thing going here!"   
  
  
"I'm very serious," David spoke sharply now, "I won't lie, it's been great.. "   
  
  
"Do you want more control?" asked Hunt, "we can give you more control.. "   
  
  
"It's not that," David shifted in his seat, clearly nervous but unrelenting.  
  
  
"Can we say anything to change your mind?" asked Tony, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes as he blinked back tears.  
  
  
"No," David said finally, "it's over."  Hunt looked at Tony imploringly, but Tony shook his head and they both got to their feet.  
  
  
"That's gratitude for you," Tony got angry, "you were a mess before Tin Machine, this band saved your miserable hyde!"  David stood up quickly, a fiery flash in his eyes.  
  
  
"And you were virtually unknown before I came along," David spoke sharply back to him, "if it weren't for me, you'd still be bucking for a record label to take you on!"  Tony ground his teeth and Hunt grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards the door.  
  
  
"Come on, let's just go.. " Hunt said quickly, his gaze flicking nervously at Lou and then back to David.  
  
  
"This isn't over!" Tony seethed.  
  
  
"Get the fuck out!" David shouted at them and even Lou startled because David shouting was not something that happened very often. Tony and Hunt left the house and Lou raised a brow at David, who closed his eyes and with a trembling hand, took another long drag of his cigarette.  
  
  
"Fucking hell!" David breathed, running his other hand through his hair to smooth it back.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Lou, "they've gone."  David opened his eyes.  
  
  
"Yeah," he grumbled, putting out his cigarette, "but Hunt's still got my favorite cigarette lighter."  
  
  
"Small price to pay," shrugged Lou. David still looked sour, Hunt had borrowed it from him a few days ago and had never given it back.  
  
  
"Oh, I suppose you're right," David relented finally, "fucking bastards.. "   
  
  
He wandered back to clean his bedroom and Lou was surprised at the way he'd handled this, he certainly had not expected such coldness from David. Who would have thought?!


	22. Mindfuck

It was getting cold but that didn't stop people from going out to the various hot spots that night, including Lou and David. They found a club and easily got in without any hassles from the bouncers, it was so loud inside that it was hard to hear their own thoughts. So they had to sit very close together, or else shout. Lou was having trouble adjusting to David's shift in behavior, he seemed unsettled and was still fired up. Lou was, of course, accustomed to David's constant mood changes but this was one of his less favored sorts.  
  
  
"So what will you do now?" Lou asked him, after David had been silent for a while.  
  
  
"I've got some stuff hidden away," David replied casually, eyeing a pretty girl across the room who was smiling shyly at them both, "but I don't want to do anything with it yet, not until I'm sure everything's clear."  
  
  
"Will you just kick back already?" Lou asked him, "come on.. "  
  
  
David slowly leaned back, but he was still very tense. They knocked back a few drinks and David finally stopped fidgeting, instead just now sitting calmly and not dwelling on the confrontation from earlier. His cool exterior now back in place, David felt much more calm and collected.  
  
  
"This was a great idea," David commented, gesturing to his glass, "keep 'em coming.. "  
  
  
"You'll be pissing all over your shoes if you're not careful," Lou warned him.  
  
  
"I've never been _that_ drunk," David responded with a lift of his chin.  
  
  
Lou felt like he wanted to ruffle those carefully preened feathers of David's, call it a mean streak..  He waited until David started looking slightly uncomfortable, then he glanced at his watch and suggested they leave before it got rowdy.  
  
  
"Alright," David got to his feet, "I just gotta visit the men's room first."  Lou grabbed his arm and led him towards the exit, David looked confused and glanced back over his shoulder.  
  
  
"Lou.. I gotta go.. " David protested.  
  
  
"It can wait," Lou told him firmly, "I saw some really big guys watching us, I'm pretty sure they're with that girl you were flirting with."  
  
  
"Ah what?" David looked around, "where?"  
  
  
"Come on," Lou insisted, "it's not that far and I don't want to get into any trouble tonight."  
  
  
"Alright," David reluctantly went along with him. They got outside and David swore under his breath, it was freezing out there and it didn't help his predicament much.  
  
  
"I'll just go over there by those trash cans," David said quietly.  
  
  
"You really want that in the papers tomorrow?" Lou asked him.  
  
  
"What papers?" David tried to pull away but Lou kept pulling him along, "for shit's sake, Lou! I'm going to explode!"  
  
  
"Not much further now," Lou reassured him, "come on, we'll take the short cut."   
  
  
"Through the park?" David asked hopefully.  
  
  
"At night?" Lou raised a brow, "are you nuts? Come on, this way.. "   After a while, David started to get more antsy.  
  
  
"Some short cut," he grumbled, "do you even know where you're going?"  
  
  
"Hmm.. " Lou paused and looked around.  
  
  
"I'm going back," David said calmly, "this is ridiculous!"  Lou smirked and followed him quietly, eventually arriving back at David's house.  
  
  
"How could you possibly get lost?" David asked him with a grin, as Lou opened the door and David hurried inside, "you know every route to my house like the back of your ha-..  'scuse me..  " He rushed off towards his bathroom, but Lou used the side door and got in his way when he tried to get to the toilet.  
  
  
"Could you move over, Lou?" David asked him.  
  
  
Even now he was unruffled..  He lifted his gaze to meet with David's, he was obviously uncomfortable but he was still quite collected and calm. Lou leaned in and grasped his arm, running his other hand down over David's chest firmly.   
  
  
"What're you doing?" David asked him, trying to pull away.


	23. Playing With Fire

"I need you right now," Lou said quietly to him, his tone suggestive and deep. David hesitated, distracted momentarily by the unexpectedness of it.  
  
  
"I just love touching your body," Lou whispered closer to David's ear and grabbed his ass, "it feels incredible.. "  
  
  
"Lou, please.. " David protested softly.  
  
  
"Can you handle what I'm about to do right now?" Lou growled into his ear, squeezing and cupping David's ass firmly.  
  
  
"What are you going to do?" David breathed, feeling uncomfortably hard by now.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ I'm going to hold you down and make you cum.. " Lou whispered hotly, his breath now tickling David's neck.  
  
  
"Stop.. " David winced, his erection getting painful as it coupled with his need to urinate quite badly.  
  
  
"I saw that girl checking us out," Lou continued on, his fingers now fumbling with David's zip, "I bet she wanted to come home with us.. "  David looked skywards as Lou set free his cock, trying not to get too turned on.  
  
  
"I bet you’d get rock hard if we had a little threesome," Lou teased him. David squirmed a little, inching closer to the bowl but Lou pulled him back and thrust him against the wall.  
  
  
"What's the matter, hm?" Lou asked him, "got a little stage fright?"  
  
  
He laughed and let David move at last, but David could feel his stare upon the back of his head as he tried to relieve himself. Looking around, he confirmed that Lou was indeed staring straight at him. Lou wandered a little closer, looking down at David's seemingly confused cock.  
  
  
"Is it broken?" Lou asked him, amused.  
  
  
"What? No.. " David furrowed his brow and tried to relax but nothing was happening, "shit.. " This hadn't ever happened before, what was going on?  
  
  
"Can you stop staring at me please?" David asked, slightly grumpy now.  
  
  
Lou got closer to him again, his fingers curling around David's cock and beginning to stroke him firmly. David wasn't sure where his head was at right then, he felt embarrassed and at the same time, increasingly aroused but it was hurting. He was still too calm, Lou thought for a moment and decided to use a trigger word that he knew would get David's attention. Bringing his mouth to press right up against David's ear, Lou squeezed his cock firmly and lowered his tone.  
  
  
_"Duke.. "_ Lou spoke seductively and smiled against the now inflamed ear, which matched David's cheeks as he suddenly blushed hotly. David closed his eyes, trying not to think about it.  
  
  
"No.. _oh no_.. " David moaned, his cock throbbing painfully and his body shivering as a thrill worked it's way through him.  
  
  
"Oh _yess_.. " Lou hissed into his ear, stroking him some more.  
  
  
_"Christ!"_ David whispered, uttering a soft groan of discomfort and pain yet his eyes rolled and his breathing grew more audible.  
  
  
"You always did like it rough," Lou said quietly, "do you know what my favorite part of this visit has been?"  David was breathing shakily, wincing and moaning, he looked so confused that Lou couldn't help smiling at him.  
  
  
"I really fucking loved taking you on the floor," Lou told him firmly, "the way you just rolled over and screamed for more, I was long dicking your helpless fucking ass _balls deep_ and you _still_ begged me to keep going.. that must have fucking hurt.. "  Lou touched David's face gently with his fingertips, his other hand still stroking David's cut glass hard cock that didn't even seem to be able to spurt a drop of pre cum.  
  
  
_"Huhh.. "_ David shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts but now that's all he could think of, _"oh God.. "_  
  
  
"Remember that, _Duke?_ " Lou spoke again, sending another thrill down David's body, getting him worked up, "I love to _dominate_ you, I'm the _only one_ who can, isn't that right?"  
  
  
_"Uhhuhh.. "_ David moaned, grasping Lou's upper arms and staring into his eyes desperately, "Lou!"  
  
  
"I know you're hurting," Lou whispered softly, "shhh.. do you want me to stop?"  
  
  
"No.. " David panted, "no, I.. I like it.. "  Lou shook his head, though he felt he shouldn't be surprised.  
  
  
"Kinky fucker.. " Lou reached up and grabbed a tight fistful of David's hair, making him grunt, "keep those baby blues open, or I'm not going to let you cum.. "  David bit down on his bottom lip hard, his entire body was shaking now.  
  
  
"Yesss, that's it.. " Lou purred, "watch me, Duke.. watch me while you cum.. "  
  
  
"I-I can't cum.. " David stammered, gulping and uttering a long, low moan of pained arousal. He couldn't do anything, it was so weird and a little scary.  
  
  
"I'm getting so fucking hard," Lou moaned, grasping David's wrist and shoving his hand down the front of his pants, "feel it, baby?"  David's fingers probed the hard length of Lou's cock and his breathing grew steadily more uneven and faster. Lou started to really pump David's cock now, aware of his knees starting to buckle and suddenly pulling him over to the bowl.  
  
  
"Just one more thing," Lou breathed heatedly into David's ear. David's body was trembling, he looked like he was freezing but his face was quite red from shock and embarrassment.  
  
  
_"Uhh._. w-what?" David barely breathed above a whisper. Lou slid his hand down and teased David's ass with his fingers, probing two of them inside.  
  
  
_"Ah!"_ David gasped, his cock throbbing and desperate for something to give in, which could very well be his mind if this went on for too long, "I feel dizzy.. "   
  
  
"Cum for me," Lou whispered into his ear, "you are _mine_ Duke.. "   
  
  
_"Fuck!"_ David cried out, _"oh God_ , it hurts! It feels _so good_! I.. oh, shit.. _huhh!_ _No!"_    
  
  
Lou held him close and swallowed David's cries of release with an open mouthed kiss, fusing their lips together and restraining his almost convulsing lover. Fighting for breath and his moans muffled, David turned his head but Lou made him keep eye contact. Relief was washing over him, Lou was still holding his spurting cock and as the last few drops of semen finally drained from his spent member, his face burned hotly as he was unable to hold back the stream of urine that followed shortly afterwards. His eyes rolled shut and he sighed audibly, his body shuddering visibly.  
  
  
"There you go," Lou praised him condescendingly, "that wasn't so difficult now, was it?"  
  
  
"Sometimes.. " David spoke through chattering teeth, "you're such a twisted _dick!"_   Lou smiled at him and laughed quietly.  
  
  
"..And don't you ever forget that this 'twisted dick' _owns_ you," Lou said to him sharply, pushing him back into the wall and staring him down until David's angry gaze averted. Lou then walked out of the bathroom and left him to clean up, unaware of the ticking time bomb he'd just set into place..


	24. Best Served Cold

Lou stood by the fire place and looked around when David walked into the living room.  
  
  
"I'm going to bed," David announced quietly.  
  
  
Lou nodded, gazing back into the flames once more. David half turned, paused and rubbed the back of his neck. Sensing he hadn't left yet, Lou raised his brows and turned around again. David smiled half heartedly at him and Lou relaxed.  
  
  
"Night," Lou spoke softly.  
  
  
David left silently and went to his bedroom, but Lou stayed up for a while longer. He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he awoke sometime later sitting in an armchair and blinking in a daze. Listening carefully, he could have sworn someone was calling him. It was faint, but it was definitely his name being called. Lou got up and stoked the fire, adding some more logs onto it before venturing into David's bedroom quietly. His gaze fell upon his exhausted, gently snoring friend but he seemed to be fast asleep.  
  
  
"David?" Lou slowly sat down and nudged him, "David.. "  David startled and slowly blinked open his tired eyes.  
  
  
"Wha-..? Who izzit?" David mumbled, still in the grip of half sleep.  
  
  
"David, were you calling for me?" Lou asked him, a little worried. David sighed and lay his head back down, closing his eyes.  
  
  
"You're not supposed to answer when they call you by your first name," David murmured. Lou furrowed his brow.  
  
  
"Who?" he asked, "David?"   
  
  
But David had rolled over and was already softly snoring again. Lou glanced around the dark bedroom, not normally one to be easily spooked but deciding it was late enough anyway and got into bed next to David. He pulled up the covers over them both and lay staring out into the blackness for a long time, but no more calling was heard and he eventually went back to sleep.  
  
  
While David was not a fan of confrontations, his defense mechanism in such situations was to behave coldly. In a gang, he would be the brains behind the muscle and come up with all the plots and ideas. His mind was already at work before he'd fallen asleep tonight, as hazy as his thoughts were; he'd already figured out a way exact a sort of revenge on Lou for his little prank tonight. Something Lou was not counting on, because David didn't generally like to test Lou's patience. David was going through some emotional upheaval lately, so the normal rules did not apply anymore. Or at least, not until he'd settled down anyway.  
  
  
It wasn't early morning when David woke up, because hangovers liked to make one sleep in sometimes. He crept out of bed and took some aspirin, then he wandered back in and got under the blankets. Carefully, he unzipped Lou's pants and slid them down to his ankles, shoving them to the floor moments later. He paused when Lou shifted and grumbled, but Lou didn't wake up and David smiled amusedly to himself. This was probably going to get him into huge trouble, but at that point in time, he believed it was worth it..


	25. A Bold Move

David started off slowly, just rubbing Lou's ass with the palm of his hand and encouraging him to shift onto his front. Planting some soft kisses along Lou's back, he soon parted the cheeks and lowered his head. Lou was starting to wake up by this time and was uncertainly trying to figure out what was going on, still half dazed by sleep and in the grip of a severe morning erection. Was he dreaming? But it felt so real.. it felt so.. good..    
  
  
David hummed when he heard Lou moan softly, delving his tongue into Lou's ass once more and sweeping it languidly. Nobody did this with Lou, so for David to be doing it now, he was certainly sure of himself and confident about striking out on his own without a band. His strong hands cupped and massaged Lou's ass, keeping it parted open while he continued to use his tongue sensuously. Lou hugged the pillows tightly and moaned into them, his face hot and his eyes rolling closed.   
  
  
"Fuucckk.. " Lou groaned.   
  
  
_"Mmm_ , you like that huh?" David murmured, nuzzling in deeper and tongue fucking him.   
  
  
"David?" Lou gripped the pillows tighter.   
  
  
"Morning _boss_.. " David greeted him cheekily, pushing him up so that he could gain better access.   
  
  
Lou moaned and clawed at the sheets, he wanted to scold David so badly but damn, if only he wasn't so fucking good at this..  David eventually pulled back.  
  
  
_"Ohh God_ , don't stop!" Lou mumbled into the pillows.   
  
  
"Don't worry," David lubricated himself, "I wasn't planning to.. "    
  
  
Without any further warning, David grabbed Lou's hips and pushed the head of his cock into Lou's ass. Lou's eyes flew open in outrage that he would even dare, the rimming was bold enough but now this? His knuckles turned white as David began to thrust hard into him, the bed now hitting the wall as they moved with the force of it all. Lou cried out and moaned loudly, it was a shock to his system but where was this all coming from?   
  
  
"I've woken up soaking wet so many times from dreams like this," David breathed, fucking him relentlessly, "oh _God_ , it's so much better than I imagined though.. "    
  
  
"Don't.. _uuhhh_.. don't get used to it, baby.. " Lou gripped the sheets and shut his eyes tightly.  
  
  
"I think I.. _oohh_.. I could, though.. " David responded, holding onto him and thrusting in deeper.   
  
  
_"Damn_.. " Lou moaned, lowering his head, "crazy son of a bitch.. _fuck!_ "   
  
  
_"Mmm,_ so fucking _good_.. " David groaned, pushing Lou down further and turning him around to face him.   
  
  
"I want to see you _cum_ , Lou," David spoke through his teeth, "I wanna watch your _bitch_ face.. "    
  
  
Lou ground his teeth and David shoved his legs so that they were over David's shoulders now. He lay down, putting his full weight on top of Lou, kissing his mouth and Lou was almost completely folded in two, he was going to ache later but David continued penetrating him long and deep. Lou's muffled moans were swallowed by David's hungry, almost feverish kissing and their tongues battled it out while they began to perspire and the thrusting got harder so that it took Lou's breath away. Lou turned his head and arched his back, their bodies causing friction now slickened with sweat, all around his cock.  
  
  
_"Oohh god_ fucking damnit!" Lou cried out, his arms around David's neck and his own thrusts now matching the pace.  
  
  
"Take it _deeper_.. " David panted, thrusting harder until Lou was so stuffed full of his cock that no more could possibly go in and he was hitting Lou's prostate now with every thrust.  
  
  
Still he tried to push in more and more, Lou was gripping David's hair now and pulling it hard enough to make him growl in protest. Leaning down, he kissed Lou's groaning mouth, their teeth clashing and their moans guttural as their hot breath came out in loud gasps and groans. The only sound they could hear now was their heavy breathing, which began to get shaky as they started to reach climax. David pushed Lou down into the pillows, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes locked in a kind of staring contest. Lou tried hard to hold on, but David continued fucking him mercilessly without any signs of slowing down and he finally cried out his release.   
  
  
The strong spurts of hot semen could be felt by them both as it covered their chests and abs, David gazed at Lou with an intense stare as he came shortly afterwards, breathing loudly and shakily with soft gasps and moans escaping from him as he emptied his load into Lou's ass.   
  
  
"David.. you bastard.. " Lou grunted, arching his back and taking it all, _"oohhh_.. you give as good as you fucking get, baby.. "   
  
  
_"Mmm.._ " David lowered his head to love bite at Lou's neck, marking him before letting him up.   
  
  
Sitting back without even a hint of nervousness, David looked on as Lou slowly sat up and tried to catch his breath, mopping the sweat from his brow. Their chests were heaving, Lou glanced up into David's curious eyes and lifted a brow.  
  
  
"So?" Lou gazed at him, feeling embarrassed, "how does it feel?"  David shook his head.  
  
  
"Unfamiliar," David admitted.  
  
  
It had felt so incredibly amazing, he wanted to do it again and again, over and over until Lou couldn't take it anymore. But it didn't feel quite right..  Lou lifted his chin and David cuddled up to him, feeling Lou's strong embrace envelope his heated body. Revenge had never felt so damned fine, but the taste was not so sweet as he thought it would be.   
  
  
"I'm pissed.. but impressed," Lou admitted, "I didn't think you had it in you.. "    
  
  
David was standing on his own two feet now, without a band to lean on. He was excited and keen for change, but this didn't seem the right sort of change that he was after and he decided not to try that again. He got out of the bed and put his pants on, turning towards the bed and looking down at Lou.  
  
  
"I might be your bitch, but nobody owns David Bowie," David told him firmly, "I don't ever want to hear you say that again, understand?"  Lou stared at him mutely and nodded very slightly, David then turned and left the bedroom. Lou buried his face into the pillows, sighing heavily.  
  
  
_"Damn!"_ Lou swore _,_ his body now starting to ache. __  
  
  



	26. Trouble

After taking a long, hot shower, Lou found David in the living room and walked over to him silently. David was watching a strange car outside that was bothering him because it had been sitting there for some time now. Lou put his arm around David's shoulders and led him to the sofa to sit down, unaware of the car himself.  
  
  
"I didn't mean to piss you off," Lou apologized.  
  
  
"It's fine," David waved it away, "let's just leave it at that, yeah?" Lou nodded.  
  
  
"Alright," he agreed.   
  
  
David was looking more antsy than ever this morning, his gaze kept flicking to the window nervously. Lou decided it was a good thing David wasn't alone during this time of transition, it was clearly very important that Lou was here because David had left the band only when he was certain Lou would be staying on for a while.  
  
  
"There's a strange car outside," David reported, "it's been sitting there for ages.. "    
  
  
"David, don't freak yourself out," Lou reassured him, "c'mere.. "   
  
  
He pulled David closer, but he was too tense and got up to look out of the window again. Suddenly, there was a loud thumping on the front door. David looked quite pale and Lou frowned, the pounding grew louder and it sounded angry.   
  
  
"I told you there was someone out there!" David hissed. But who could it be?   
  
  
"Aren't you going to answer the door?" Lou asked him. David shook his head mutely, if he did that, he risked injury or so he honestly believed at that point.   
  
  
"Nobody's after you, babe.. " Lou stood up with a sigh, "I'll go and see who it is, alright?"   
  
  
"I'd rather you didn't," David cautioned him, but Lou was already at the front door and now pulled it open.  
  
  
"So you _are_ here then.. " said John, who was standing there and looking furious. Lou couldn't believe it, what was Cale doing here?!   
  
  
"You don't look too pleased to see me," John pushed by Lou and went inside, startling the already unnerved David as he entered the living room.  
  
  
Lou swore under his breath, how was he going to help David settle with John around?  John wasn't planning on staying, he was here for Lou but wasn't going home without letting David know that this relationship was a twosome, not a threesome. David looked at Lou nervously, then his gaze flicked to John, who was looking around his living room. John had noticed the love bite on Lou's neck by now and it just made him that much more angry.  
  
  
"John," said Lou, "let's take this outside." John kicked over the coffee table and glared at David, who stared back at him furiously.   
  
  
"John!" Lou shouted but John was trying to goad David into fighting with him, breaking things and upsetting the furniture. Lou knew that David wasn't going to bite, he was certainly not a fighter and it only served to further enrage John.  
  
  
"Come on!" John threw his hands up and approached David, "I'm smashing up your house! I'm about to smash your pretty face, next!"  
  
  
"John, leave him!" Lou quickly put himself between them before John could grab David.   
  
  
"Why?" John demanded, so angry now that he had rage spittle on his chin, "he's got no fucking respect! Bastard even fucks married women and you stand there defending him.. "  John threw a punch at Lou but he caught John's wrist easily, turning it back towards him painfully.  
  
  
"Ah!" John winced, "damnit!"    
  
  
David took a step back as they started to fight full on, he wasn't worried about Lou because Lou had plenty of martial arts training and it was coming very much in handy right now. His living room was a disaster area by the time Lou 'convinced' John to go home, nursing his arm and limping out to his car. David was shaking terribly, half expecting Lou to go on home with John and just leave. It wouldn't have surprised David if Lou had gone, he knew those two were in a much stronger relationship, so when Lou came back inside, David had to wonder about it.   
  
  
Normally, Lou would have gone with John after such a display but he knew that it was a critical time for David right now and that his presence would be far more beneficial right here. It was hard on him right now, because he needed to be in two places at once, oh why couldn't these two just get along!?  Lou felt bad for hurting John and wanted to make it up, but as he looked at David trying to salvage his broken things, he knew it'd be wrong of him to just walk out and leave him to it.  
  
  
"David?" Lou ventured. David picked up his smashed lamp and sighed, looking at it disdainfully.  
  
  
He then stood up and threw it at the wall, watching it shatter into hundreds more pieces. Truly a temper worth watching but Lou wasn't afraid, as angry as David could get, he was basically harmless.  
  



	27. What A Mess

"Would you look at this mess?" David gestured around them.  
  
  
"We'll get it tidied up," Lou reassured him, "relax.. "   
  
  
"Lou, he smashed my fucking television!" David complained.  
  
  
"So buy a new one," Lou told him firmly, "come on, it's over now.. "   
  
  
"It'll never be over," David went and got his dustpan and broom, "maybe you should teach me some of those cool moves.. "   
  
  
"I don't think so," Lou frowned.  
  
  
"Why not?" asked David, cleaning up some broken debris.  
  
  
"The world doesn't need another violent person in it," Lou replied, kneeling down to help pick up some of the larger pieces.   
  
  
"Yeah well, I don't fancy getting beat up," David told him, "that was a close call."   
  
  
"Anyone who punches you, is a coward and a half," Lou said to him firmly, "you're such a peaceful man, David, don't ever let that change."   
  
  
"Why does he have to act like he owns you?" David grumbled, still shaking nervously.

 

  
  
  
Lou straightened up the sofa and the armchairs, he wasn't sure what to say in order to calm David down. He was furious and who could blame him after this?  Lou wasn't exactly feeling quite so calm anymore, either.  
  
  
"Hey," Lou grabbed David's arm, "let's go get hammered.. "  David pulled out of his grip.  
  
  
"I've got to get this mess cleared up," David told him again, "besides that, it's barely even lunchtime.. "  Lou grabbed his arm again and hauled him to his feet, David dropped the dustpan and swore loudly.  
  
  
"Come on, Lou.. " David implored him, "leave me alone, yeah? I need to.. "   
  
  
He was cut off by Lou kissing him, pushing him into the wall and holding him there firmly. There had been a fight and while David may be feeling vulnerable, Lou was feeling cocky because he had won. He felt the desire to claim his prize and David was passive enough so that he could, even though he was in a bad mood just now. As David submitted, Lou eased off him a little and felt appeased by David's lack of eye contact.  
  
  
"Let's go and get hammered," Lou spoke to him insistently and this time, David simply nodded mutely and grabbed his coat.  



	28. Move On

At the bar, David still pined about his television and other broken things while Lou tried to get him to relax by talking about other things. They weren't together the entire time, David lost sight of Lou quite a number of times but he wasn't especially worried. Lou was drinking hard and it bothered David, who was simply nursing his first drink and wondering if he was going to have to drag Lou home later in a taxi. Lou soon returned to sit next to David, calling for yet another drink.  
  
  
"Where've you been?" David asked him.  
  
  
"Had to see someone," Lou replied vaguely, "see any cute girls?"   
  
  
"Not really," David moped, pushing his glass around on the counter.  
  
  
"Of course you won't find them sitting on the bar," Lou nudged his arm, "you've gotta look around."   
  
  
"I just want to go home," David sighed heavily, unable to take his mind off the mess he had yet to clean up properly.   
  
  
"Have I ever told you you're gorgeous when you're angry?" Lou asked him quietly.  
  
  
"Rings a bell," David sat back grumpily.  
  
  
Lou couldn't help but be amused, he did feel bad that David was upset but David getting grumpy was just a little bit funny. He was always so calm and collected, to have his feathers ruffled once in a blue moon wasn't going to hurt him any.  
  
  
"Just one more drink," Lou promised, "then we'll go back, alright?"  David nodded, looking around half heartedly while Lou downed his fourth whiskey sour. Getting home was not easy, Lou kept getting sidetracked and David had to pull him back onto the right path. Once they arrived, David finished his cleaning and grabbed up some catalogues so he could order some replacement furniture and other items he needed.  
  
  
"Fucking place looks bare," David grumbled. Lou was asleep on the sofa, so David went into the other room and picked up the phone to order quietly.  
  
  
The next few days were a little better, David's new furniture arrived and he started to relax again. Lou got the sense that David was finally finding his feet and taking control of things, he was not leaning quite so heavily upon Lou for moral support anymore, either. David was growing more worried about Lou, he continued drinking heavily every day and shouted at John whilst in his drunken slumber at night, mumbling soft apologies under his breath shortly afterwards. David didn't mind going out, as long as he was with Lou because he really enjoyed the company but the drinking was getting heavier and heavier.  
  
  
*  
  
  
One evening, they were at another bar and David wanted to see what was up the stairs. He was a curious creature and despite being told there was an elevator, he just had to go up and take a look at the stairwell. Lou followed him upstairs and cornered him in the stairwell on the way down, kissing David's neck and groping him.  
  
  
"Lou.. Someone will see!" David urged him to wait until they were alone and not in a public place.  
  
  
"Then you'd best be quiet and not attract attention.. " Lou whispered, making it clear that this was going to happen, audience or no.  
  
  
_"Uh!"_ David gasped as Lou turned him around to face the wall, shoving his pants down to his ankles and kicking his feet apart.  
  
  
"Yeah?" Lou rubbed his ass.  
  
  
"Yeah, alright," David agreed, his cheeks aflame at the thought of someone coming up the stairs and catching them at it.  



	29. Shhh!

_"Oh God.. "_ David groaned, as Lou reached around and began to stroke his cock, licking the back of his neck to further arouse him.  
  
  
"Shhh.. " Lou hushed him, "someone may hear.. "   
  
  
David pursed his lips together, but he was a very vocal lover and honestly could not help himself. He was going to have to try his best, because it was a quiet little bar with not a lot of patrons around and the stairwell carried an echo a long way down. David's heavy breathing was spurring Lou on, his soft grunts and groans as he struggled to keep quiet arousing Lou until he was painfully hard. Using David's pre cum as lubricant, but not needing much because David was so ready for him by now.  
  
  
_"Fuck.. "_ David swore softly as Lou pushed his cock into him, _"hnnh.. "_  
  
  
"Shhh.. " Lou hushed him again, starting to thrust long and slowly, his grip upon David's hips tight.  
  
  
David closed his eyes, grabbing the railing in front of him and trying hard not to make a sound. Lou grunted and pressed up against him, fucking him harder and faster. Lou bit David's shoulder in an attempt to keep himself quiet, David whimpered softly and wanted to cry out, his breath escaping in short bursts.  
  
  
_"Harder!"_ David whispered between pants and soft moans, _"oh come on baby, fuck me harder!"_    
  
  
Lou groaned and rammed him harder, reaching down and grasping David's cock firmly. David whined and began to thrust his hips, his quivering breath shakily trying not to make a sound. The stairwell was filled with the sounds of their lustful breathing, David's soft mewling and the increasing volume of their fucking as they started to lose control and approach the edge of climax.  
  
  
_"God, Lou.. I wanna fucking scream!"_ David gasped, _"please babe.. fuck me fucking harder!"_    
  
  
Lou loosened David's tie and pulled it up, fastening it around his mouth tightly and really driving it home, fucking him so hard that neither of them could really hold it back for much longer.  
  
  
_"Oh God! I'm gonna fucking.. uhh!"_ David's knees buckled and he threw back his head, his eyes rolled and he breathlessly moaned into orgasm, spurting streams of hot semen onto the floor and over his shoes. With his tie muffling most of his groans, David had managed to keep quiet enough for nobody to have heard him.  
  
  
Lou thrust a few more times, hitting his own climax moments later and groaning into David's jacket as he bit down onto David's shoulder once more.  
  
  
_"Yesss.. "_ Lou hissed into David's ear, his breath shaking and soft moans still escaping him.  
  
  
They didn't move for a while, breathing hard and still trying to keep quiet. Lou slowly pulled out of David and stood back to gaze at his pounded ass while he put his cock away, then David slowly pulled up his pants and turned around. Lou took down David's tie and straightened it for him, admiring the redness of his face and ears.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ fucking kiss me, my pretty baby.. " Lou purred, pulling David into his embrace and kissing him feverishly. David moaned and kissed him back, eyes closed and arms around Lou tightly.


	30. Growing Pains

David complained about his expensive, Italian shoes almost the entire way home but Lou's mind was elsewhere so that when they got back, he went straight to the bathroom. David locked the front door and wandered to the bedroom to take off his shoes, thinking he might be able to save them if he cleaned them straight away. Lou came in a little while later and fell onto the bed, David glanced up briefly at him but assumed he was simply drunk and had passed out.  
  
  
David shook his head, finished cleaning his shoes and hoped for the best, waiting for morning to see if they came out alright once dry. He got up off the floor and walked over to the bed, a frown upon his features when he looked down at Lou. His breathing was shallow and didn't sound right, David rolled him onto his side and noticed the prick of blood smeared on his arm.  
  
  
"Lou?" David tried to wake him but he didn't respond, "babe.. babe, wake up.. "  David backed away and went to the bathroom, confirming for himself that Lou had most likely just shot himself up with heroin.  
  
  
"Fuck!" David swore and hurried back into the bedroom, trying a little harder to wake him, "Lou! Come on, wake up!"  Lou finally opened his eyes, sitting up slowly but not looking very good.  
  
  
"Lou, I'm going to call an ambulance," David told him firmly, "you can't just get drunk and shoot up like this.. "   
  
  
"No!" Lou grabbed his arm and stopped him as he went to walk out, "don't call them.. "  David looked at him and Lou hated to see the pain in his friend's eyes.  
  
  
"What are you even thinking?" David asked him, "are you _trying_ to kill yourself? How could you do this to me? Do you think I want to find you like that? Do you think I want to lose you?"   
  
  
"I'm sorry," Lou apologized, "get off my fucking case!"   
  
  
"I won't.. " David refused to let it go, he couldn't stand to see Lou in such a condition, "I'm calling the ambulance before your fucking heart gives out!"   
  
  
David stormed out of the bedroom and Lou found his feet, going after him and they grappled with the phone. Eventually, Lou pulled David away from it and insisted that he not call them. David sat in the corner, his hands running through his hair and tears in his eyes. Lou was genuinely sorry that he'd caused his friend such distress, he sank to his knees and started to feel a tightness in his chest that took his breath away.  
  
  
"Lou?" David sniffled, "Lou, what's going on?"   
  
  
Lou couldn't answer, he was starting to shake and David realized he was having some sort of panic or anxiety attack. David scrambled across the floor and wondered what to do, he wasn't good in these situations and didn't really know how to deal with it.  
  
  
"Deep breaths," David tried, unsure if that was the right thing to say.  
  
  
Lou wasn't responding very well, so David looked over at the phone and chewed his bottom lip. He hurried over to it and grabbed it up, his finger poised on the emergency speed dial button but he hesitated because of respect for Lou. Instead, he called John and was grateful that he listened instead of hanging up in his ear.  
  
  
John told David to put the phone to Lou's ear and so he did, it was not long before John had somehow managed to talk Lou back into calmness and promised to come and collect him. David set down the phone and put his arm around Lou, resting his head on Lou's shoulder.  
  
  
"It's for the best," David reassured him.  
  
  
"You'll be alright, though?" asked Lou hazily.  
  
  
"Yeah," David nodded, "I'll be alright, thanks to you. But now you need to look after yourself, okay?"   
  
  
Lou closed his eyes and David nudged him awake again, not letting him fall asleep before John arrived. When John finally did get there, David stood back and watched as John took Lou out to the car. They did not speak to one another and Lou stared out the window at David as the car drove away, feeling really badly that it had to end this way and they had been having so much fun, too. David went back inside, he did not like John but he was the only one who could deal with Lou when he got into the drugs. It was definitely for the best, though he was going to miss Lou very much.   
  
  
*   
  
  
A few days later, David was talking to Lou on the phone. He seemed to be coping better and wasn't speaking too badly, which was a relief for David because he didn't want to lose his friend to drugs or alcohol.  
  
  
"So what have you been doing?" Lou asked him.  
  
  
"Well, I went horse riding with some friends on the weekend," David replied.  
  
  
"You like horse riding, don't you?" Lou asked him.  
  
  
"Yes I do," David answered, "when are you coming back?"   
  
  
"Soon," Lou promised.  
  
  
"I miss you," David lamented.  
  
  
"Why don't I come by this weekend?" Lou suggested, "would you like that?"  
  
  
"Yes," David smiled and relaxed his shoulders, "yes I would.. "   
  
  
"Alright," Lou agreed, "oh, and David.. ?"   
  
  
"Yeah?" David looked curious as he waited.  
  
  
"I've found a dress I want you to try on for me," Lou told him.  
  
  
"Oh," David sat there for a moment, "wait, what?"  Lou hung up.  
  
  
"Lou?" David frowned, "what do you mean a _dress?_ Lou! Hello? _Lou!!"_  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
=THE END=


End file.
